Voice
by Mrs.Inuyasha-Odair
Summary: AU. Inuyasha, the most famous pop star in Japan, falls in love with Kagome, a clumsy mute girl. Will they be together? Or will the press and crazy fan-girls keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: This is an idea I've had in my head for a while now. I've just been too lazy to actually write it down. Enjoy!**

He could tell she was odd, even before he met her.

The young boy with silver hair and dog ears sat on the couch, watching some sport on his T.V. with a bored expression on his face.

He wasn't really concentrating on what was going on the screen; it was hard to even hear what was going on. A party was going on on the first floor, his party. But, he got tired of it and decided to escape it and walked upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Music was blaring through the floor; it was some silly dance song. He could hardly even think straight with all the noise.

So, he picked up his jacket, which he had thrown onto his bed earlier and left the room.

He made his was through a couple kissing in the edge of the hall, some girls who were giggling as he walked by and Miroku, the lecher and his manager, clutching on to some girls behind happily.

"Inuyasha," He said as he was slapped by the same girl, "Where are you off to?"

"This place is too noisy," He answered.

Before Miroku could answer, Inuyasha had made his way through the front door and passed some young girls who weren't invited to the party. When they saw him they darted toward him like a hungry lion on a deer and screamed, "Inuyasha! We love you!" One shouted, "Marry me!" Another shouted, "No meeeeee!" The third girl screamed.

Mindlessly, he pushed them out of the way and walked quickly ignoring their complaints.

The music got softer and softer as he made his way through the streets and it eventually disappeared when he reached the park.

The park was always his favorite place, his mother use to take him there when he was young and when every girl in the country didn't know his name. But, that was a long time ago and he rarely saw his mother anymore, since he was so busy doing tours and hosting wild parties.

He found his favorite bench and sat watching the small pond a few feet away. A couple of ducks were happily swimming away in it.

Growing bored of the ducks; he looked off to the left of him and saw a figure sitting on a bench a little ways away under a cherry tree. It was too dark to see the figures face or to even tell if it was a he or a she.

The celebrity's eyelids grew heavy and he became aware that he was exhausted. He'd barely slept in a week. Sleep soon had claimed him.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, it was dawn and he could see the same figure, a girl as it turned out, still sitting in the same spot.

He squinted, his eyes not yet use to the light and made out her appearance. She had long black hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. It was easy to see her eye color because they were so wide. She was wearing a short blue strapless dress with a sweater over it.

Curiosity got the better of him and he started to walk over to the girl.

As he inched closer towards her he could see her rosy cheeks and her full pink lips. Her large breasts sat on her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Any idiot could have told you that she was very beautiful.

"Hey you," He said loudly as he got closer.

She turned her head and looked at him as if she just noticed his presence. Her wide eyes grew wider as she stared at him with those piercing brown eyes.

"Hey you," He repeated, "What's your name?"

She looked at him with those wide eyes some more and tilted her head to the side, not answering him.

"I just asked you a question girl," He said rather rudely, "What's your name?"

This time, the girl pointed to her throat and shook her head. It took Inuyasha a minute to figure out what she was signaling.

"You can't speak?" He asked aloud and she nodded her head.

He tried a yes or no question, "Do you have a home?"

She nodded.

"Do you live with anyone?"

She nodded.

"Do they know that you're gone?"

She shook her head.

"Are you lost?" He asked, not knowing why he suddenly felt concerned for the girl.

She nodded.

He thought for a minute, "Would you like me to help you find your way back home?" He asked.

She paused; then nodded.

The girl pulled out a little card from her sweater pocket that had some writing on it and she gave it to him and he read it.

The card had an address on it and he looked up, "Is this where you live?"

She nodded.

"Alright, follow me." He stood up and motioned for her to do the same.

He noticed that the address wasn't very far from the park and he wondered how the girl could have gotten lost. He had gone past her house every day and the only reason he recognized the address was because it had a shrine.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand so she wouldn't escape from him and he pretended not to notice when he saw her blush. He was use to blushing girls.

They walked slowly and casually to the house. Inuyasha looked straight ahead the whole time ignoring the occasional girl pointing excitingly at him.

As they reached the shrine, she led him inside and he saw a woman, looking tired sitting at the table in the kitchen. She shot up as she saw Inuyasha and the girl enter the room.

"Kagome!" She pulled the girl into a tight hug, "I was so worried! What have I told you about taking walks by yourself! I was so afraid something terrible happened to you! Your grand father and your brother are out searching for you now!"

"Calm down," Inuyasha stopped her rambling, "She's alright now. She was in the park."

"The park," The woman repeated and then she slapped her forehead, "How stupid! I was so frantic that I forgot about the park. She always enjoyed going there as a child and she still does; but always with me or another family member." She explained.

"Oh, how can I ever thank you for finding her?" The woman asked.

"It was nothing," Inuyasha shrugged.

But the woman swallowed him up in a hug as well and Inuyasha stood there awkwardly until the woman released.

"Won't you stay for breakfast at least? You must not have eaten," She asked.

Now that she mentioned it, he was pretty hungry so he accepted, he had nothing better to do anyway and the new cook that he hired was terrible. Plus, he was still curious about the girl, Kagome, he thought the woman had said.

"Wonderful," The woman smiled as he accepted, "Kagome dear, why don't you go take a bath? You're filthy."

Kagome nodded and hurried off.

The woman smiled and said, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Akita Higurashi. What is your name young boy?"

'She doesn't know who I am?' Inuyasha thought to himself, he hadn't been use to introducing himself, "Just call me Inuyasha."

"Alright dear, why don't you sit down? I'll begin making breakfast," She ushered him into a seat as she got out pans and started cooking.

"So, what do you think of Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she cooked.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"My daughter, Kagome, what do you think of her?"

"Oh, um… well at first she did seem strange to me, but I guess it's just 'cause she can't speak," He answered politely, "But she seems nice." He added.

"Yes, she is. It's terrible what happened." Mrs. Higurashi said, "She was in a car accident at the age of six, my husband died and she damaged her vocal cords severely. It's terrible really; she is such a sweet girl. She doesn't have any friends either, it's such a shame. She is a little clumsy and gets lost easy but she always warms my heart."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh don't be," She dismissed, "Ah here she comes," Mrs. Higurashi looked up, "Kagome dear, why don't you sit next to Inuyasha?"

Kagome, now in a green mini skirt with a white blouse nodded and slowly took a seat. Inuyasha looked at her and she looked away blushing.

They had breakfast and to Inuyasha's pleasant surprise, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't a bad cook. Kagome's brother and grandfather came home and were happily surprised to see Kagome safely home.

As Inuyasha left Kagome saw him out.

"Well, see ya," Inuyasha said as he began to leave.

Kagome nodded and waved.

Inuyasha left and went back to his home to where his 'Surprise,' some of the guests from last night were still there.

Inuyasha ignored them and went to his room. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I know that the genre says "Romance/Friendship," But the Friendship part is temporary until I find out if I want this to be a drama or something else. Enjoy!**

The only thing that Inuyasha could think about all week was Kagome. It was driving him crazy. He didn't know why he found her so fascinating, but he knew that he had to see her again.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku yelled over breakfast.

"Huh, what?" Inuyasha asked; he had zoned out completely.

"What's gotten into you lately? You've just been staring off into space," Miroku said while chewing.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Inuyasha said, looking down at his food, which was burnt again. He made a mental note to fire the cook.

Miroku's face twisted into a smile, "It's a girl isn't it?"

"Keh, it's nothing," Inuyasha lied.

"Who is it? Do I know her?" He asked.

"I said it's nothing," Inuyasha said and then he got up and left the table.

He started walking to the front door and as he opened it he saw Sango standing there about to knock on it.

"What's up Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to see Miroku," She showed him her sent text messages on her phone which a text that said, "I love Miroku 3," had been sent to all of her contacts.

"He's in the dining room," Inuyasha said, "Oh, and don't get blood on the floor, the maid just cleaned it," He added and then walked out.

Getting into his car, he started driving towards Kagome's house. He had no idea what he was going to say, nor did he have any idea why he was going there.

He approached the shrine and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Higurashi opened it, "Hello, Inuyasha, how nice to see you again," She smiled.

"Hi, uh," He paused, "Is uh, Kagome home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room Dear," She let him in.

"Alright," Inuyasha said and he walked up the stairs and found a room with a pink door which he assumed was Kagome's.

He was right. Kagome was sitting on the floor, leaning up against her bed reading a book. When she heard someone enter, she turned and smiled when she saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Hi, Kagome," Inuyasha stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

Kagome walked over to him and grabbed his hand and gestured him to sit on the bed.

They looked at each other for a few minutes. Inuyasha really didn't know how to have a conversation with someone that couldn't speak.

"So, um," Inuyasha scratched behind his ear, "What were you reading?"

Kagome picked up her book and handed it to him, it was some sort of romance fantasy novel; it looked pretty sappy so he handed it back to her without a word.

Now Inuyasha was beginning to feel like going to her house was a bad idea. He had no idea what to say and he was feeling anxious. His ear started flicking nervously which made Kagome laugh.

"You think my ear's funny?" He teased and Kagome laughed more.

Suddenly Kagome got up and she motioned him to do the same. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

They went down the stairs where Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen.

"Hey you two," She smiled, "Where are you off to?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha said as she pulled him out the door.

"Well, don't get her lost," Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush as Kagome pulled him down the street with people watching. A bunch of young girls were mock-crying which made Inuyasha roll his eyes. Some girls were so stupid; they got so hung up over a celebrity.

"Seriously, where are you taking me?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting an answer.

Finally she stopped in front of a café-like restaurant. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You want to eat here?" He asked and she nodded, "Okay, let's go in I guess."

A waitress dressed up in a maid out fit greeted them as they walked in the door. She ushered them to a table and gave them menus.

"You've ever been here before?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head 'no.'

A waitress wearing a maid outfit as well came to the table to take their order. Inuyasha ordered for both of them, the reason was obvious.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second," The waitress said happily, "Say, aren't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, "Um, yes."

She smiled coyly and walked away.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized to Kagome.

She just shrugged.

Inuyasha stared at her. She was very beautiful as anyone could see. It _was_ a shame that she couldn't talk; she would probably have had a lot of boyfriends.

Then he realized something, they were kind of on a date. Inuyasha turned red and Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha said, looking away. Kagome giggled silently.

The waitress came back with their food.

"Here you go, dear," She said as she handed Inuyasha his ramen.

"Um, thanks," Inuyasha said.

She gave Kagome her food rather stiffly and walked away.

Kagome didn't seem to notice because she was eating her food already. Inuyasha smiled and began eating as well.

When they were finished, Inuyasha paid for both of them and they were on their way.

"Okay, so any other mysterious place that you want to take me today?" He asked her.

Kagome smiled and took his hand again; she started dragging him to the park.

"You really like this place, don't you?" Inuyasha asked as they sat on the bench.

Kagome nodded and leaned up against his arm. Then, she pulled away suddenly, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright," Inuyasha said. He didn't mind, he liked Kagome, she was different.

About an hour passed and Inuyasha decided to take her home.

"I think I've kept you long enough," Inuyasha said, "Let's go home."

Kagome nodded and stood up. Inuyasha followed her.

They walked back slowly.

They got back to Kagome's house. Inuyasha said that he had to go and Kagome saw him out again.

"Bye," Inuyasha said and Kagome waved, "I had fun." Inuyasha added as he turned. He didn't see Kagome's face.

He got into his car and drove, not really thinking about the day.

When he got home, he was greeted by Miroku who had a couple of bruises and Sango, watching T.V.

"Where were you today?" Miroku looked up.

"Out," Inuyasha answered and climbed up the stairs to his room.

He flopped onto the bed and the only thing that entered his mind was Kagome. He still didn't know why he liked her so much. He had decided that she was just a friend.

**A/N: Not a great chapter, but better than nothing. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Last week before I go back to school and get super busy. So I figured I'd update as many chapters as I could before then. I'd also like to point out that Inuyasha isn't fully aware of his feelings for Kagome yet so if you get confused or something, don't be. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha slurped up the last of the ramen from the bowl. When he was finished he leaned back in his chair and looked out of the window. The sky was a beautiful baby blue with no clouds in sight.

He heard Kagome, sitting across from him, slurping her noodles. He looked at her, "Finished?" He asked and when she nodded, he took both of the cups and threw them in his trash.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked as they made their way up to the T.V. room. Kagome shrugged and they sat on the couch.

Inuyasha handed Kagome the remote and stared up at the ceiling.

Mrs. Higurashi had asked Inuyasha to watch Kagome for a bit while she and the rest of the family went somewhere. He agreed because he didn't mind Kagome's company but he couldn't help but think that he was babysitting her.

It seemed to him like Mrs. Higurashi treated Kagome like a child with a slight mental problem. To Inuyasha, Kagome seemed fine except for the fact that she couldn't speak. Just because she was mute, didn't mean that she couldn't stay home alone for a few hours.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his piano. He turned and saw Kagome sitting on the stool, playing a little tune.

He walked over to her, "You can play?" She shrugged.

He watched her play for a bit, she was pretty good but it seemed to him like she only knew three or four songs, because she just kept repeating them over and over.

He sat down next to her after a while and played an accompaniment to one of the songs. She started smiling as she played.

When they were done, it was 4:00; Mrs. Higurashi said to bring her home by then.

"Alright, let's go," Inuyasha led her to the garage, where he had his car.

They drove home silently, Inuyasha wasn't aware of the glances that Kagome was giving him out of the corner of her eye.

They walked into her house, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's brother ad Grandpa were home, so Inuyasha said his goodbye's and was on his way.

When he got home, he was greeted by Miroku.

"So, you had a girl over?" He asked.

"None of your business," Inuyasha answered, before he could get into a long conversation with Miroku, he trudged up the stairs to his room.

He sat on his bed and laid down, he was exhausted. He had done a concert that night and didn't get any sleep. But, he didn't get any then because he heard the doorbell ring and an "Inuyasha! It's a girl for you," from a maid.

"Great," He said to himself.

He went to the door and saw Kikyo standing against the wall. When she saw him, she stood up straight.

"Yeah," Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked in a while." She answered.

"I thought that you never wanted to talk to me again. I thought that Naraku was better than me as a boyfriend," He said coldly.

"Well, why can't we be friends?" She said.

Inuyasha sighed, "Look, I'm tired; I don't really want to do this today so please leave."

Kikyo didn't answer as she left.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to start walking back to his room.

Kikyo was his ex-girlfriend. They had been going out for three years and Inuyasha really loved her, but suddenly her personality totally changed and she said that she hated him. She had gotten it into her mind that Inuyasha had stolen something from her. Even though Inuyasha didn't even know what that 'something' was. And she had become obsessed with her new boyfriend.

But Inuyasha didn't care, that much, anymore. He could have any girl that he wanted so why should he be so hung up over her?

Getting Kikyo out of his mind, he went to his room and fell right asleep. When he opened his eyes, it was time for dinner so he ate quickly and took a walk in the park; where he had first met Kagome.

He sat on the bench and stared into the pond.

**A/N: Extremely short, yes; but, I'm going to get the story going soon. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Well, since the last chapter was so terribly short, I decided to be nice and give you a long chapter! Enjoy!**

"So, what would you like to do next?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome walked casually down the street.

Kagome shrugged and gave him a toothy smile, showing her perfectly straight teeth.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, "How about we go to the park?"

She nodded slowly.

They reached the park and walked through it a bit. Kagome was watching some of the little kids play a game.

They sat down on a bench and looked at each other for a minute. Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes which made Inuyasha get a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Excuse me, are you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned away from Kagome to see a woman with short curls and note book in front of them with a polite smile plastered on her face. There was a camera man behind her.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I'm not signing anything. Go away."

The woman laughed a little, "Oh no, I just wanted to do a quick interview; just a few quick questions. It won't take much of your time."

"No, I said go away," He was beginning to get annoyed.

But the woman seemed not to be listening because she was now talking to Kagome, "Are you his new girlfriend? How long have you known him personally?" She asked. Kagome just stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha got up and held his hand out to Kagome, "Come on, let's go."

Kagome nodded and took it, standing up as well.

Inuyasha stormed out of there, scowling. He didn't stop until they reached Kagome's house.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha apologized as they entered Kagome's room.

Kagome waved her hand in dismissal and sat on her bed.

Inuyasha got home later that night. He was about to go up to his room when he was interrupted by Miroku.

"No badgering me today," Inuyasha said as he pushed him out of the way, "Mind your own business."

He changed out of his clothes and fell right to sleep as his head hit the pillow.

Today was a perfect day except for the reporter, he thought as he went to sleep.

Morning came all too quickly as he managed to pulled himself out of bed.

He went down to breakfast and was greeted by Miroku, who appeared to be waiting for him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What's what?" Inuyasha asked, still half asleep.

Miroku turned on the T.V. in the dining room. He had recorded something from the news.

The same lady from the day before, with the short curls and the notebook, was on the screen.

"It appears the beloved singer Inuyasha has found himself another girl to replace Kikyo. The couple was in the park when we caught up to them. The identity of the young woman is unknown and Inuyasha would not let us complete our interview," The screen then showed Inuyasha pulling Kagome by the hand out of the park.

Miroku turned off the T.V, "So that's who the mystery girl is, what's her name?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Why must those people butt into my life every second?"

"It's there job," Miroku answered, "Now, if you want good publicity, you'd better answer those reporters next time. You don't want to make a fool out of yourself. Besides, those people can be cruel sometime. And besides, you never had a problem with the press when you were with Kikyo."

Inuyasha scowled, "That was a long time ago; and besides, this is different."

He stormed out of the house grumbling.

Getting into his car, he thought about Kagome. He wondered if she saw that. He figured that he should go to her house, just to see if she wasn't angry at him.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened the door, "What a pleasant surprise, Kagome's in the living room."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he saw her sitting on the couch, reading a book. She closed it when she heard his voice and motioned him to sit down.

He sat, she didn't seem angry at him. Maybe she doesn't watch the news, he decided.

"Um," He said, trying to be safe, "I wanted to apologize about yesterday," Kagome raised her eyebrow," With the reporter, I'm sorry." He added.

Kagome shook her head and waved in dismissal again. He smiled, glad that she wasn't angry.

That minute later, Kagome's brother, Souta, entered the room, "Hey Inuyasha!" He said as he saw him, "You were on the news this morning! Kagome was on too."

Inuyasha groaned, great, so she did see it, "Yeah kid, I know."

"Kagome was acting all happy this morning after she saw that," He said stupidly. Kagome got up quickly and pushed him out of the room, blushing.

Inuyasha smiled, feeling an odd feeling of happiness, "I'm sorry," He said again, "I didn't mean for them to exploit you like that."

She sat back down and shook her head smiling, the pinkness of her blush still on her cheeks.

"You sure it's alright?" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha got up, remembering something, "Well, I have to go, I'm sorry. I have some stuff I need to do." Kagome nodded and waved.

Inuyasha got into his car and hit his head on the steering wheel. He had to sign autographs that day at the music store. He hated it. If there was a hell for him, it was signing autographs for a bunch of stupid 13 year old girls.

"I just love your new song!" A young girl with a ponytail said as Inuyasha signed her CD, "I know all of your songs by heart!"

"That's real nice kid," Inuyasha smiled, Miroku was standing behind him to make sure he didn't say anything rude or stupid.

The girl giggled as she got the CD back with the words, "With love, Inuyasha," on it.

The next girl in the line walked up shyly and gave him the CD.

She said a quick 'Thank you' as he handed it back to her. Inuyasha liked those types of girls, if he had a choice; he'd only sign CD's from girls like her.

"Hey Miroku," He said as they entered the car, "I'm never ever doing that again. That last chick almost ripped my shirt off."

Miroku stifled a chuckle, "But it was pretty funny."

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

He got into bed quickly. He was a little disappointed, he had hoped that Kagome would have stopped by, that would have made it at least a little enjoyable.

He closed his eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Eh, so maybe I lied a little, I know it's not as long as you all hoped but don't worry! I have a super idea for next chapter that'll be really long! So please look forward to it. It will be up soon! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I **_**was**_** going to update yesterday but the cable company shut down the internet for the entire state! But now it's back on and I can update! Oh and to U9U9U9, thanks for reviewing, I have never had any experience with a mute person but I did know that they use sign language. However, I didn't want Kagome to use it because it would ruin the angle of the story I'm working on. But you're right; I know that the nodding and shaking of the head isn't enough to communicate. And thanks to all of my other reviewers! On with the story now!**

Kagome lay asleep on the big fluffy couch. Her head was resting quite comfortably on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily, trying not to wake the girl up. It was dark out; lights of cars came blinking into the windows as they passed by.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's sweet scent. Her scent had grown on him. It smelled of fresh fruit and flowers. She smelled nice for a person who didn't use perfumes.

She looked nice too. She never wore make up, but she really didn't need too. She had long eyelashes without the mascara. And she didn't need blush; her cheeks were red and rosy. As for her lips well, they were full and nice and red.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away from her. His ears moved forwards and backwards to the different noises from the house and outside.

Inuyasha hadn't really thought about it but Kagome was really heart warming. She had something in her, whether it was her smile, or her kindness or something he couldn't name. Whatever it was, it was changing him slowly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized.

He got up to answer the door since no one else was home (he let the maids go home at night and Miroku was on a date or something.)

Kagome saw Inuyasha step outside through the window. She saw him talking to a woman with long black hair. She had a white shirt on and red pants. She was very pretty.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he opened the door, "What do you want now?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something," She said innocently.

"I can't," Inuyasha said, "And besides, what happened to Naraku? Go hang out with him."

"He's out of town," Kikyo said, "And you're much sweeter and cuter than he is."

Inuyasha folded his arms and didn't answer.

"Hey, how about we get back together? I'll call Naraku and tell him it's over right now if you want. It'll be just like old times again."

Inuyasha thought for a second. No, it would never be like old times again. Kikyo had changed too much. She was like a different person now. She was cocky and rude. The old Kikyo was calm and quiet and made Inuyasha feel good when he was around her. Now he felt cold when he was with her.

"No," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "And why not?" she thought for a moment, "Oh I see, it's that girl you were with on the news. Is she actually good enough for you?"

Kagome! Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it's no one. I just don't want to be with you anymore. Good bye." He began to close the door.

He sighed with relief as he saw Kikyo leave through the window.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha said as he sat down, "It was just a salesperson," He lied.

Kagome smiled brightly. He sat down next to her.

His eyes glanced at the big clock hanging over the T.V., "Oh, it's late. I should bring you home now."

Kagome stood up and put on her jacket. Inuyasha put his on as well and they made their way out the door.

It was such a beautiful night that Inuyasha decided that they would walk.

They walked through the street where cars drove by. Barely any pedestrians were on the street which Inuyasha was thankful for.

Inuyasha could see Kagome shivering; "Are you cold?" She shook her head but he put his arm around her. Her face turned bright pink and so did his.

They walked faster to get out of the cold. When they reached the house Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to mind that Inuyasha had kept Kagome longer than Mrs. Higurashi intended. She said that she trusted him.

Kagome yawned and immediately went to bed. As her head hit the pillow she looked up at the ceiling.

She was tired but happy. Inuyasha made her happy. He was kind and didn't treat her like a child.

She fell asleep content.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to Miroku forcing him out of bed.

"Come on!" He yelled, "You have an interview today."

Inuyasha took a long time getting dressed, mostly to annoy Miroku. The other reason was because he hated doing interviews.

He hated a lot of things about being famous. He regretted ever signing up for it. If he knew that he'd never get privacy or that he couldn't go anywhere without girls screaming, he would have said no immediately.

The interviewer was a young lady in a blue suit and a tight pony tail sitting on her head. She was sitting on the kitchen table with her legs crossed. She introduced herself, saying that this was going into some gossip magazine and the interview began.

"So," The lady said looking at her notes, "It's been about a year since you and Kikyo ended your relationship."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Right?" She looked up.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a bored tone. The lady wrote something down.

"It's also been discovered that you have yourself a new girl?"

Why did these people have to pry? Why couldn't they just mind their own business?

"No, I haven't," Inuyasha said.

"But the news says differently. Do you deny that you were seen with a young girl in the park?" She looked at him with her soul sucking eyes.

"It's none of your business," Inuyasha said getting really annoyed.

"But it is," She said, "Are you afraid of exposing your new girlfriend to the public?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "None of your business."

The woman sighed, "Stubborn aren't you? Well, how about your tour to Europe, excited?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've been there before. It's no big deal."

The interview continued for about an hour. It mostly consisted of the woman asking very personal questions and Inuyasha making rude comments and being vague.

When she was gone, Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku entered the room, "I hope you weren't too nasty."

"Don't count on it," Inuyasha said.

"Well, we'll find out when we read the magazine I guess."

Inuyasha thought of Kagome. He didn't want the press to find out anymore than they have about her. He didn't want to hurt her. He knew just how mean some reporters could be.

**A/N: I can absolutely guarantee that the next chapter will be up tomorrow. So look forward to it and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Woah, I get off line for one night and when I wake up there's like a million emails in my inbox! Anyway, thanks for adding this story to favorites and alert if you did. And thanks again to all of my reviewers! You give me ideas. Enjoy!**

Of course, the magazine was printed out and sold country-wide in less than two weeks. And of course, it made Inuyasha look like the bad guy. And _of course_, most of the article revolved around him and Kagome.

It wasn't like Inuyasha wasn't expecting that. When Miroku handed the article to him angrily, he didn't bother to read it and threw it away without a word.

Inuyasha got into his car and drove. It was raining out, perfect weather for his mood. He sat behind the steering wheel mumbling to himself.

He went to the first place he cold thin of, Kagome's house. She answered the door when he knocked, smiled brightly and ushered him in from the cold and dark outside.

He took off his jacket and hung it up. They went up to her room.

Kagome sat down at her desk. There was an unfinished painting sitting on the table. It was of a young girl with a white dress on. An opened bottle of paint was standing beside it.

"You can paint too?" Inuyasha asked in astonishment. It was one of the best paintings he had seen in his life.

Kagome shrugged modestly, "It's really good," Inuyasha said and she smiled sheepishly.

They spent the day with Kagome showing Inuyasha her previous drawings and sketches. Then she gave him a piece of paper and a brush and motioned him to draw something.

"I can't draw very well," Inuyasha protested.

Kagome ignored his protest and put the brush in his hand properly. She sat behind him and put his big hand in her little one. She dragged his hand along the paper and made a pretty red flower. It looked beautiful, even though it was simple.

They put it on the desk to dry. The rain stopped so they opened the window and let fresh air come in.

Inuyasha sat back on her bed and Kagome sat in her chair across form them. They stared into each others eyes for a while.

"I wish you could tell me what you were thinking," Inuyasha said aloud.

Kagome looked down, her long eyelashes hiding her big chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, not really knowing why.

Kagome shrugged and turned her head away.

They sat looking away from each other for a few minutes.

Kagome got up and held her hand out to him. He paused but took it slowly.

She pulled him up and put her arms around his neck. She grabbed his hands and put them around her tiny waist. Then they started rocking back and forth slowly.

Inuyasha blushed. But it felt so natural to be holding Kagome like that. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was resting her head on his chest.

Neither of them noticed Mrs. Higurashi come into the room and leave quietly.

It got late so Inuyasha went home. He was humming to himself, he felt happy.

He had brought home the drawing that Kagome and he did. He put it in a frame and put it on the desk leaning against the wall, it looked good there.

**A/N: AH! THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'm so sorry. I couldn't find a way to make it longer. Yeah, it was pretty cheesy as well. But don't worry, I'll update soon. So review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I had an amazingly huge case of writer's block. But I'm over it now and I'm ready to write!**

Most people love their birthdays. Most people love getting presents too. But Inuyasha isn't most people.

Birthdays for him were a lot of noisy people coming into his house (usually uninvited) and giving him stuff that he could buy himself. And of course, the media came in and made it even more enjoyable.

And of course, this birthday was no exception.

Our birthday boy was sitting on his couch trying to ignore all the noises and the mess. But it was kind of hard to when there were about ten girls gawking at him.

Finally, he gave up and went on his way to his room.

"Hey Inuyasha," He heard Miroku say from behind him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should at least _try_ to have fun, it is your birthday after all," Miroku said noticing his attitude, "Anyway, where's your mystery girl? Is she here?"

"No," Inuyasha answered and made his way up the stairs.

He turned a corner and pulled out a key form his pocket. He always locked the door during parties to his room so that no nosy loser would come into it and mess up his stuff.

He flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillows. He laid his ears flat so to block out the noise. But it didn't work so he gave up and just closed his eyes.

But even he couldn't sleep through all the music and the crashing glass so he sat up and looked up at the ceiling.

Miroku wasn't the only one who asked if Kagome was attending the party. Almost everyone who walked through the door did, especially the media.

Maybe the party would be more enjoyable if Kagome was there. But that wasn't going to happen of course, everyone would be on her in seconds. And he didn't want that to happen.

He sighed and laid back with his hand behind his head.

Birthdays always made him feel like a spoiled brat, even when he was little and not famous he hated them.

Well, a party can only last so long and by morning most of the quests made their way out of the door. The rest were either chased out by maids or passed out because they were so drunk. Security usually took care of them when they woke up.

It was late in the afternoon when everyone was officially gone. Inuyasha had fallen asleep and was woken up by a maid shaking him awake.

"Inuyasha, there's a young girl to see you," She said loudly, "She's in the kitchen."

Inuyasha sleepily rubbed his eyes and stood up. He trudged down the stairs and was greeted by trash and glasses of spilt alcohol all over the place.

He turned the corner and went into the kitchen.

Kagome was sitting at the bar area. Her eyes were open wide as usual. She had something in her hands.

Inuyasha felt wide awake when he saw her and hi face brightened up, "Kagome," He said in surprise.

She smiled when she saw him and he sat on one of the stools next to her.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

She handed him the item in her hands. It was a little present wrapped in gold paper with a white ribbon. There was a tag that said, 'To, Inuyasha. From, Kagome.'

"For me?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded.

He opened it slowly, taking the ribbon off carefully so he didn't hurt the contents.

He finally managed to unwrap it and he was happily surprised. It was a painting, a painting of him.

In the painting he was sitting by a window. His amber eyes were staring back at him. Inuyasha touched it carefully.

"You painted this?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, "I love it. Thank you."

Her smile grew bigger.

In all of his life, he never had received a better present. It was perfect, even Kikyo never gave him a gift like this. What made it even more special was that Kagome had painted it.

"Thank you," He repeated.

Kagome's eyes were twinkling. They looked so beautiful. Inuyasha started blushing.

Kagome saw him and she put her hand on his. They both started leaning into each other. Inuyasha closed his eyes a bit. Kagome did as well. They puckered their lips a bit and then…

"Inuyasha!" Miroku had come into the room at that moment. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other quickly each a bright shade of red.

"Oh, sorry if I have interrupted," Miroku said, seeing them together.

"No, it's fine," Inuyasha said; feeling a bit discouraged.

Then Miroku's face twisted once again into a smile, "Oh, is this the girl?"

Inuyasha sighed. Well, it's not that big of a deal if Miroku found out about her. He could trust him, sometimes.

"Yeah, it is, but her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you finally, Kagome," Miroku said more polite than he needed to be.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So, how long have you and Inuyasha been together?"

"Kagome can't talk," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't know," Miroku said.

Kagome immediately put her hands up in dismissal.

"And, she's not my girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

"Alright Inuyasha," Miroku winked at him, "Whatever you say."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

**A/N: I'm such a jerk. Sorry if you think this chapter sucks. I was watching Titanic while writing this. (*sniff sniff*) and I was a little distracted. Anyway, I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try ASAP! So review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: You all better be grateful I'm updating this now, I have a ton of science homework I have to do.**

"And she's not my girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

A pang of sadness struck Kagome in the chest. She thought that…

But she was being silly, Inuyasha was a superstar, she was just a girl, a mute girl for that matter. Why would he want to be with her in any other way besides a friend?  
>Miroku chatted with them for a few minutes then he was on his way.<p>

Inuyasha took Kagome up to his room. He hung the painting on his wall.

'He must really like it,' Kagome thought.

To be honest, that wasn't the only painting Kagome had done of him. She had about a dozen at home. He had a great profile, and she loved to paint his eyes. They were a perfect shape and color.

Kagome took a strand of her hair and twirled it. She put a hand to the scar on her neck. Even after all those years it was long and deep. Every time she looked in the mirror, she would remember the pain and fear. She always saw her father's face when she saw her reflection.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Is something the matter?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha still looked doubtful, but he dropped the subject.

Inuyasha drove her home about an hour later. Kagome watched him as his hands grasped the steering wheel. His eyes were relaxed but his hands were tense, she wondered why.

Her eyes began to droop slowly. She felt tired and yawned. And her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep soundly.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked over at Kagome when he reached her house. She was asleep. He smiled at her; she looked so peaceful, almost like an angel.<p>

He silently got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car to get her out.

Not wanting to wake her up, he carried her bridal style into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi saw them coming in through the window. She opened the door to let them in.

Inuyasha went into the living room and put Kagome on the couch. She shifted sleepily but was still fast asleep.

He took one last look at her and left the house.

* * *

><p>When morning came Inuyasha arose from his bed sleepily. He got ready fro the day and went down the stairs to the living room to watch TV for a few minutes.<p>

When he turned on the news, he was in for a shock.

A reporter dressed in a ugly honey yellow blouse and skirt was standing with a microphone to her chest. But that wasn't surprising, what was surprising was what she was saying.

"…The young girl lives at a shrine in the middle of Tokyo. Her name is unknown still but we did manage to find a bit of information about her. As we found out, she is mute and couldn't answer any of our questions. When we were about to ask her to write down the answers, a woman came to the door and shooed us out. So, is this the reason why Inuyasha is hiding her? Or is it because he is embarrassed about her? Only time will tell."

That was the final straw. A solid fist went crashing into the TV. Sparks went flying everywhere. Inuyasha hid his eyes in his bangs. They had found her. He had failed to keep her safe and they were obviously going to go back to find out more.

And what about Kagome; was she angry? Would she even let him explain?

Inuyasha slowly unclenched his fist and released it from the mangled TV.

"Inuyasha, what was that noise?" Miroku came into the room at that moment, "Oh man! You broke the TV again?"

Not saying anything to his friend, he ran out of the house as quick as he could, he had to find Kagome.

**A/N: Short as a result of my laziness and my need to do my homework. So, expect the next chapter this weekend I'm guessing. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: So, I was a little zoned out when I wrote that last chapter. I didn't even edit it. So yeah I know that last chapter is short and stupid but I needed it to lead into this one. Enjoy!**

"Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha knocked on the outside of Kagome's room door.

He heard no movement from inside. Inuyasha leaned the side of his head against the door and his dog ear perked up. All he could hear was her breathing. He could smell the salt of her tears through the wood.

'She was so upset and embarrassed.' Kagome's mother had said, 'She hasn't come out all day and she won't let me go in to talk to her.'

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered.

Apparently he hadn't seen the worst of the news footage. The reporters and cameras had forced their way in the house and had harassed Kagome to the extreme. They even came up with a wild story that Inuyasha had raped her. And they asked her all sorts of sexual questions.

'She hates me,' Inuyasha thought, 'It's all my fault.'

Standing back up straight, he knocked on the door gently, "Kagome, please can I come in? I just want to talk."

He could hear rustling. The knob began to turn slowly and the door opened gently.

Her sad face came peering through the crack of the door.

Inuyasha smiled in attempt to cheer her up, "Can I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door all the way. She returned to her bed and sat down.

"Kagome," Inuyasha scratched behind his head, "I want to apologize. I had no idea that that had happened until I myself saw it on TV."

Kagome's face was flushed. Her beautiful eyes were glazed over. Tears were stained on the sides of her cheeks. She looked up at him with her big eyes. Inuyasha's heart fell with guilt. He hated seeing her in pain like that.

"Please forgive me," Inuyasha said softly and in a pleading manner.

Kagome looked down. She put a hand to her pale face and wiped a tear.

"It wasn't fair for the media to do that," Inuyasha said, "But that's how they are. They don't care as long as they get a good story. I'm sorry you had to find that out the hard way. But it's not just the media's fault, it's mine. I should have been more careful. I knew just what they could do to you and I didn't do anything about it. You have every right to be angry at me."

Kagome shook her head. She then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and buried her face in his warm body. He could feel her sobbing.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. He stroked the back of her hair gently.

She sniffed and sat up, breaking her embrace.

Inuyasha looked at her. She looked so frustrated and angry at that moment. He'd never seen her like that; she was always happy and smiling.

Inuyasha thought, "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked gently.

Kagome nodded.

"Why don't you write it down?" He suggested.

She shook her head.

"Why?" He asked; he was beginning to get frustrated himself.

She leaned up against him and sobbed a bit more.

"Please don't cry Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him and sighed. The face she gave him made Inuyasha's heart pound. He wanted her to smile. He wanted to protect her and make her happy.

"I know it must be frustrating not being able to speak," Inuyasha said, not really sure where he was going with this, "And I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you. But I wouldn't change anything about you. You're perfect to me. I love yo-"

Inuyasha stopped talking and his eyes widened. What did he just say? He started blushing profusely.

"I um… I mean I-" He was cut off by Kagome's lips pressing against his.

Inuyasha sat stunned for a second. Then his eyes started to close slightly. Kagome's lips were so soft. He never wanted to leave that position.

When they released Kagome looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She was grinning ear to ear. Inuyasha smiled at her.

The two of them sat blushing bright red for a minute. Inuyasha had no idea what to say. The kiss happened so fast if now felt like it didn't happen at all.

A million questions went through his mind. What did this mean now? Did this put a seal on a relationship between the two? Or were they going to pretend the kiss never happened and feel a sense of awkwardness from now on?

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha's puzzled face. She felt unsure of what she should do. She hesitantly put a hand on his.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand with his other one and squeezed it.

Kagome giggled silently. She felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. Inuyasha had said just what she wanted to say. She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulders content.

After a while Inuyasha said softly, "Maybe you should go talk to your mother, she was so worried about you."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha held out a hand for her to stand up. They walked down the staircase together, hand in hand.

When Mrs. Higurashi saw the two of them she immediately knew there were sparks between them. Their faces said it all.

Mrs. Higurashi talked to Kagome for a few minutes and told Inuyasha that she wasn't angry at him at all and she knew it wasn't his fault. Inuyasha still apologized and then he had supper with them.

As Inuyasha drove home he thought about the events of that day and knew that everything was going to change.

**A/N: I hope no one hates it that I sped up the romance a bit. But I was planning to do so. I have most of this story planned out and I can promise at least two huge conflicts are coming up soon. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: School is so tiring. I've been a lazy butt and not updating. And I had writer's block. But here you go!**

"Ramen again?" Miroku complained as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha asked, pouring the boiling water into two cups full of the delicious noodles.

"Nothing but we've had it every night this week. How are you not sick of this stuff?"

"Well we don't have a cook anymore and until you hire a new one, we'll eat what I like." Inuyasha said.

"I hire one?" Miroku retorted, "It's your house- ah whatever." Miroku sighed, knowing that this was a stupid argument, "I'll find one tomorrow."

They sat down at the counter, Inuyasha already slurping his cup as fast as he could. Miroku, with a little more dignity, ate his with manners.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are you going to do about the media, and Kagome?"

Inuyasha put down his chopsticks, "I don't know. I was just going to bribe them or something to stay away from her."

Miroku shook his head, "You know that never works. They'll just take the money and make up something about blackmail."

"Keh, whatever, I'll think of something," Inuyasha said getting up, "It's late, I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Miroku said as Inuyasha turned out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to the sound of purring in her ear. Her eyes opened slowly and sleepily and she saw her cat nuzzling her cheek.<p>

Kagome smiled and scratched under his chin affectionately. His purring continued louder.

Fully awake now, she sat up and stretched. She scratched the back of her head and looked up at the ceiling.

What an odd dream she had. She was dressed in this weird cream white gown and was in the middle of a snowstorm or something. And then she heard a crashing noise and saw blood. That was when she woke up.

Shaking off the memory, she got up and pulled out her clothes for the day.

She decided on a pretty purple dress with short sleeves and a V collar.

"Kagome," She heard her mother call, "Inuyasha's here."

Kagome smiled at the mention of Inuyasha. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Inuyasha was sitting at the table, "Hi Kagome," He said when he saw her enter.

She waved and walked over to him but her foot hit the corned of the chair's leg and she started falling forward.

"Kagome," Inuyasha jumped up and caught her right before her body hit the floor.

He pulled her up, "Good thing I was here huh, Clumsy?" He joked.

She giggled and turned around to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Your mom made breakfast for us."

They ate across from each other at the table.

Kagome's mother entered the room, "How are you Inuyasha?"

"Good I guess," Inuyasha said.

The two exchanged small talk for a bit until he and Kagome were finished.

"Well," Inuyasha said getting up, "What would you like to do today?"

Kagome shrugged.

They decided on a movie. It was a silly little movie and neither of them really paid much attention to it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and her head was snuggled up against his chest. Inuyasha was stroking her hair.

It no longer felt embarrassing for him to be holding her like this. It just felt right.

As the end credits were rolling Inuyasha looked down at his girl, "What would you like to do now?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She pulled him into a deep kiss and Inuyasha's heart melted.

They were enjoying each other so, that neither of them noticed a pair of grey eyes looking into the window.

**A/N: Short and kind of a stupid chapter. But it was just to keep you guys happy for a while. Pretty soon something huge is going to happen so I hope you continue to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I realize that the characters are a little OOC, especially in this chapter. But hey, this whole **_**story's **_**OOC.**

"Inuyasha," A cold voice, almost like daggers hitting one in the back, spoke softly and Inuyasha turned around to see an all too familiar face in front of him.

"Inuyasha," She repeated, "I saw you last night with that girl. You're getting awfully friendly with her even though she's isn't your girlfriend."

"So now you're stalking me?" He asked.

"They say she's mute," She ignored his comment.

"Well, it's none of your business now is it?"

"Apparently the news is paying a lot of money for someone to get the scoop on this girl."

"What do you want, money?"

"Money doesn't interest me," She answered, "I have plenty of it."

"Then what Kikyo, what do you want?"

* * *

><p>Kagome raced as fast as she could to her door and leaped into Inuyasha's open arms. She snuggled her head affectionately against his neck.<p>

"It's good to see you too," He joked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They enjoyed each other's embrace for a second and then he let go.

"So, are you all ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go then," He led her out of the door.

Kagome's mother watched as they both got into Inuyasha's car.

"Have fun," she called as they drove away.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look as perfect as possible. She looked at herself in her mirror that she had brought in her handbag. Already, her lipstick was beginning to smug. Scowling, she jammed her hand into the bag and felt around for it. Finally getting it, she carefully applied the makeup to her lips and kept applying until it looked as good as it would get.

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye, half of his mind focusing on the road. He watched as she dabbed some blush on her already perfect face. He personally liked Kagome without all the makeup and the glitter in her hair and they crazy dye like other girls. It was one of the reasons why he loved her; she didn't even need to _try_ to be perfect.

Putting his attention back on the road, he let Kagome feverishly apply her makeup.

They pulled into the house seconds later. Being a gentleman, as he rarely was, he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Kagome. She held out her hand in a petite, girlish manner and gracefully stood up.

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked up to the huge mansion.

A little sigh escaped his lips as they entered the front door. This was about as close to a date as they were probably going to get. After everything that had happened, there was no way he'd take her out in public ever again. But she didn't seem to mind, she seemed happy no matter where they were. As long as they were together, it didn't matter to her.

They sat on the sofa in the living room. Kagome's hands were folded in her lap daintily.

"So," Inuyasha asked, "are you hungry?"

She nodded slowly, now that she thought about it, she'd hadn't had anything to eat since lunch and that was hours ago.

Inuyasha gave a half-grin, "Alright."

About an hour later they were sitting at the long dining room table side by side munching on slices of pizza.

Ever since Inuyasha had first tried the stuff, he loved it. It was different and it tasted good, almost as good as ramen.

Kagome finished her slice and grabbed another. Inuyasha noticed how pink her cheeks were. She must have been thinking that he'd think she was fat or something.

"You don't have to be embarrassed if you're hungry," He said.

She smiled and took a large bit out of the piece.

Another hour went by and Inuyasha was in front of Kagome's house, giving her a kiss good night.

She walked into the house and shut the door. But before shutting it all the way, she gave a little wave and then ducked inside.

Inuyasha waved back and smiled at her. As he got into his car he thought that Kagome was acting a bit different than usual. She seemed anxious or something, like she _had_ to act and look perfect.

Shaking his head and sighing, he got behind the wheel and drove off into the night.

His mind fluttered back to that morning with Kikyo and that ridiculous thing that she wanted. Some sort of diamond or something. What was it called again, the Shikon Jewel? Yeah, that was it.

'I'll just go to the damned jewelry store tomorrow and get it for her. Maybe then she'll leave me alone,' He thought to himself, 'Jeez, if she has so much money, why does she need me to get it for her?'

But it it'd keep her quiet about Kagome, he had to get it for her.

**A/N: There won't be much Kagome in the next chapter. Sorry. But it's really starting to heat up. I've finally finished the whole plot in my head. All that's left is the typing. And just so people don't worry if I disappear and don't update for a while: I'm going to finish this story. I know the pain one feels if someone doesn't finish a story. It's just that school's getting really busy and with all the after school stuff I'm doing, it's really hard to manage my time. So don't worry in the future. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: I goofed. I said that Kagome wouldn't be in this chapter as much but I meant Inuyasha. Enjoy.**

Life was boring without Inuyasha. However did she manage to live without him?

He was so amazing and perfect in every way. He put a smile to her lips without even trying, he made her feel warm inside; he made her feel like every possible cliché out there.

About a week had past without his presence blessing the Higurashi household. Kagome had wondered what he was up to. She couldn't call of course and she would feel to shy to visit.

Kagome sat upright in her bed. She was previously watching the fan on her ceiling spin around and around with no end in sight.

She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. She was so bored!

Maybe a visit wouldn't hurt. She _was_ his girlfriend after all. Or was she? Inuyasha never had called her that out loud.

But why wouldn't she be? They did the things that boyfriends and girlfriends did, and not to mention Inuyasha's shy declaration of love to her. She still giggled silently when she thought of it.

Yes, she decided, he was most definitely her boyfriend.

She plopped herself out of the bed and stretched lazily.

Her mother was taking her brother to soccer camp or something and her grandfather was by the shrine, so Kagome managed to leave the house with ease.

She shut the door behind her and ran down the long staircase to the street.

Maybe she should have done her hair or put on some makeup? Inuyasha probably had had a lot of girlfriends; they must have been a lot prettier than her.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the stares that passerby's were giving her.

However, she did notice when someone came up right in front of her.

"Hey," She said; Kagome looked up at the girl; she had twin ponytails and glasses. Not the prettiest girl in the world. She wore a kinky skirt that went right up to her butt with holes covering it.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion; she'd never seen this girl before.

"I know you," The girl continued, "You're that girl with Inuyasha aren't you?" She leaned into Kagome's face, this was a bit uncomfortable.

"You are, aren't you?" She concluded.

Not knowing what else to do, she nodded slowly, blushing a bit.

"I knew it, I knew it," The girl said to herself, "So where is Inuyasha? I thought he was like your personal bodyguard or something."

Kagome backed away a bit, she had a bad feeling.

"Why aren't you speaking, hm?" She asked then her face popped in realization, "Oh yeah, I saw it on the news! You're a mute, a stupid mute!"

Kagome looked down in shame. Her face felt hot. She wished that his girl would stop.

"So, what _does_ Inuyasha see in you?" she leaned into her face, "You're not very pretty are you?"

'You should talk,' Kagome thought in anger but then scolded herself because that was a mean thing to think.

She started walking; she just wanted to get away from this girl before she was humiliated even more.

"I bet you can't even understand what I'm saying can you?" The girl stared walking beside her; Kagome looked away and walked even faster. She felt tears coming.

"What's the matter cry baby?" The girl smiled evilly, "Am I making the little mute-baby cry? Aww, I'm sorry."

Kagome's fast walking turned into a full out sprint as she desperately tried to get away.

Then the girl started to scream, "Hey everyone! Inuyasha's girlfriend is nothing more than a stupid cry baby!"

But Kagome hadn't heard what she said; she had finally managed to get away from her.

She felt tears pouring by the buckets out of her eyes.

She stopped when she reached and ally and stepped inside. She wiped her face clean with her sleeve.

It was dark now; she'd been running for a while.

She stepped out of the ally and looked around. Where was she?

'Don't panic now Kagome,' She said to herself.

That's when she felt a hand grab her by the waist.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

She wanted to scream. She wanted to break free and run down the street screaming at the top of her lungs. But she didn't have the strength or the voice to be able to.

Kagome started squirming in her capturer's grip. But he held her arms together with his other free muscular arm.

"Calm down," He said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He held her still for a minute and let her breathe and relax.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He repeated, "I'm sorry if I startled you, I was only trying to get your attention."

He let her go and she turned to see the face of this man. He looked in his late 20's. He had black hair that was tied up in a pony tail. His limbs were long and toned. His clothes were full of rips and tears. And he looked like he'd been in a few fights.

He smiled at her, "So, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here in a place like this?"

She shrugged.

He shook his head, "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Kouga. What's your name?"

Doing similar actions that she did the day she met Inuyasha, she put a hand to her throat and shook her head.

"You can't…talk?" He asked unsure. She nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She waved her hand in dismissal.

"You look familiar… have I seen you somewhere before?"

She shook her head.

Kouga smiled, he liked this girl…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Her scent is stale, probably a few hours ago." He looked at Mrs. Higurashi in worry.<p>

"Oh what was I thinking? I should have taken her with me! Where could she be?" She sobbed into her tissue some more.

"Don't cry," Inuyasha said, "I'll find her."

Then his dog ear swiveled and he jumped, "She's coming right now."

Kagome walked quietly up to the door, she saw her mother's and Inuyasha's car parked.

'Oh, I'm so dead,' She thought to herself.

"So this is where you live?" Kouga asked as they walked up the stairs, she nodded.

She ever so slightly, opened the sliding door but the minute she did her mother, coming out of nowhere, swallowed her up in a hug.

"Oh Kagome!" She cried, "I was so worried. What were you thinking? You could have been hurt."

Kagome buried her face in her mother's neck. She felt guilty.

Right when Mrs. Higurashi released, Inuyasha was holding onto her tightly.

"Are you stupid?" He asked, "Why the hell would you just leave like that?"

He kissed her a few times and then calmed down a bit.

Kouga thought that he should make his presence known, "Ahem."

Inuyasha looked up, "And _who_ are you?" He had never seen this guy before but he wrapped and arm possessively around Kagome.

"I'm Kouga. Kagome was lost and I helped her get home," He said.

"Well that's very nice of you," Mrs. Higurashi said cheerily, "Thank you so much. Without you, who knows what could have happened to Kagome."

"It was nothing," Kouga said.

"Yeah well thank you and good bye," Inuyasha said coldly.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No, I've got to go anyways, and I can see that the mutt doesn't want me around," Kouga said.

"Mutt?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled.

Kouga walked to the front door, Kagome dragged Inuyasha along to see him out.

"Well goodbye," He waved.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand, "Well Kagome, if you ever get sick of this mutt here you know where to find me." He winked at her.

She smiled and waved as he left.

As the door shut, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and they walked back into the kitchen, he was grumbling.

They sat on the couch. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "You didn't have to be that friendly with him you know."

She shrugged.

He continued, "You shouldn't waste your time with guys like those anyway. They're nothing but trouble."

He growled at what he said, she wouldn't be wasting her time with any guy but her.

Kagome yawned, after the days events, she was tired. She snuggled up into her boyfriend and fell asleep.

Inuyasha watched her and a smile formed on his lips. He stroked her black hair.

'She's so pretty when she sleeps.'

**A/N: So I'm not too evil since I updated right away. ;) I didn't plan to put Kouga in this story actually. I wrote this chapter differently at first but it didn't seem right so I was like "Kouga!" I don't think he'll be in it again or if I do put him in, it won't be important. So review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Yay! 100 reviews! I've actually accomplished something in my life now! Haha, just kidding. Seriously though, thanks to all of you who reviewed. And another thanks to all who've added my story to favorites (you're blowing up my inbox). And you people seem to like Kouga a lot more than I thought you would. I've always thought he was annoying and I felt for Inuyasha when he came around and made him jealous. But if you guys all want, I could put him in I guess. Anyway, ON with the story!**

"_Oh yeah, I saw it on the news! You're a mute, a stupid mute!"_

Kagome felt her face heat up with anger as she recalled that experience. It'd been about a week since she'd encountered that girl but she still felt terrible. That one line had bothered her the most.

Inuyasha seemed to sense Kagome's anger. He wished he knew what had upset her so.

In attempt to cheer her up, he'd bought her a present.

It took him a while to pick out something he thought was perfect. Believe it or not, he really had no idea what sorts of things girls were into these days.

He searched and searched every jewelry store and mall he could find.

At last though, he'd found the perfect present for Kagome.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the package curiously, it wasn't her birthday and Christmas was about three months away.<p>

"I just wanted to get you a little something," Inuyasha smiled when he saw her puzzled expression, "You've seemed a little down. And I wanted to cheer you up."

She took the box from his hands, it was a big box wrapped in a pretty blue paper.

Slowly and carefully, she opened it and her mouth dropped to the floor.

Kagome pulled out a dress; it was the most beautiful thing that she'd ever seen. It was a pretty baby blue with a fabric rose sewn to the collar. She put it up to her body, it went to her mid-thigh. It was simple, but it was beautiful.

There was more too, a small box lay under the dress, perfect of a ring.

But no ring lay inside, it was a pair of earrings, shaped like roses. They matched the dress.

Kagome, now filled with happiness, leaped into Inuyasha's arms and gave him sweet little kisses all over his face.

"I'm glad you like it," He said in between kisses.

She didn't just like the dress, she loved the fact that Inuyasha had taken up the time to buy it for her. It just made her love him more.

She put the dress and the earrings back in the box and motioned Inuyasha to stay. She wanted to put it on and show him.

Inuyasha sat down as she ran up to her room. He smiled, happy that she liked it. But still, he wanted to know what had bothered her so much.

Ten minutes later, Kagome came down the stairs gracefully and stepped into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stood up the second he saw her, words could not be used to describe what he saw. It was like an angel had entered.

"You look so… beautiful," He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She blushed, her earrings dangled and bounced as she moved her head slightly.

He gave her a loving kiss.

"Kagome, I'm home," They both turned their heads to see Kagome's mother walking into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi ogled over the dress and even gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek for being such a sweetheart. Inuyasha turned bright red.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning, more like the next afternoon, fully rested.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Last night had been a good night; Kagome was happy and had smiled wider than she had all week. He felt good for making her happy.

As he walked downstairs, he was greeted by sarcasm from Miroku, "Gee, we thought you were dead."

"Shut up," Inuyasha said grumpily, "I was tired."

"Yes," Miroku said, "You _did_ get home late last night. Keeping your girl company were you?" He raised an eyebrow in a perverted manner.

Inuyasha turned pink, "You're such a pervert." And he walked to the front door.

Right as he opened it, Kikyo was there, "Yes, can I help you?" He asked dryly.

"I've just come to see if you've gotten the jewel." She said; her eyes narrow.

"Have some patience," He growled, "I've looked all over town for that stupid thing and I haven't gotten it! No ones even heard of it!"

"Well please try and hurry up!" She said, looking desperate for a second, "Naraku's getting more and more abusive…" But her voice died down and she straightened up, "Just hurry up." And she was quickly on her way.

Inuyasha cocked his head. Was Naraku hurting her? Eh, it was probably just a scheme of her, so he'd get the jewel thing faster. Or maybe she just wanted to guilt trip him so he'd take her back.

Like that was ever going to happen, after what she did to him.

And besides, he was happy with Kagome.

**A/N: Gee, I've been updating much more quickly. I've been re-reading this story on story preview and I've noticed how sloppy it is. This story has probably the most grammatical errors out of all of my other stories. I am constantly using 'her' when I mean to use 'his' and it's really annoying. So, I'm going to try and edit this thing better! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: More of a bittersweet chapter than anything else but I want to show some stuff about Kagome's life before the car accident. And expect it to be really cheesy.**

"Will you stop already?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome pulled his left dog ear…_again_, "You've been at it for an hour! Why is this so amusing?"

Ignoring him, as she had been doing, she giggled as his ear twitched.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, she was just so… sweet. He couldn't describe it.

Finally growing bored of the ear pulling, she leaned up to his face and gave him a peck on the cheek. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her a looked off.

6 months, half a year, they had been together, 8 months since they had first met. And yet she had never spoken a single word.

"I love you Kagome," He whispered into her ear. She smiled into his chest and thought, 'I love you too,' but he'd never know. He'd never know just how much she loved him.

She'd never really thought about it. She didn't like to think about it but she missed talking. Ever since she'd learned how to, she'd never stopped until the day she had to, that horrific day, that day she still had nightmares about.

She shuddered and Inuyasha felt it, he hugged her tighter, "Are you alright?"

She looked up and nodded. He kissed her, a sweet kiss, nothing passionate, just was Kagome needed at the moment.

Inuyasha had always been there for her. He protected her and loved her. And she loved him.

She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes slowly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy," Kagome looked up at her father with big eyes, "Can we go to the park to play?"<em>

"_Alright," Her father looked at his daughter, "But not for long, just an hour, I have to go to work soon."_

"_Yay!" Kagome raced off to get her coat._

_She was in a dark room. No lights, no door, nothing. She tried to scream but no voice. She tried to bang on the walls but she couldn't move. Blood was dripping down from her forehead. She felt a sharp pain hit her in the throat. Then she heard a yell, "Kagome! Kagome!"_

_But it wasn't her father's voice like it was supposed to be, it was another's. _

"_Kagome, hold on, you're going to be…okay…" It drifted off._

_Another voice came, "Stupid mute!" It called, "Go home, no one wants to play with you!" Another called, "You can't talk!" And a cruel laughter was mixed in._

_A hot tear mixed with blood rolled down her cheek. 'Open your eyes,' She said to herself, 'It's all a bad dream.'_

_But it wasn't a dream._

* * *

><p>"Kagome, Kagome!" She was shaken. She opened her eyes a little but instantly shut them because she wasn't use to the light yet.<p>

When she finally did, she saw Inuyasha sitting beside her, she sat up.

"I'm sorry," He said, "But you were tossing in your sleep. You looked like you were in pain."

She put a hand to her head, no blood. It was a dream, of course.

He pulled her into his lap gently and rubbed her arm affectionately, "Want me to make you some ramen or something?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? You look so pale."

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, unsure of how to make her feel better.

She felt silly, it was just a dream. A dream that she'd had a million times over.

They both flinched in surprise when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," He said, giving her a kiss and then getting up.

He walked to the door and opened. When he saw who it was, hot anger rose up in him.

"Naraku."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short. But seriously, this took me like 8 days to write and I was finally fed up. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Don't worry people. I'm going to go into more of Kagome's past a little later. That was just so you'd get the gist of what happened when she lost her voice. No, the Shikon Jewel in this story is not magical, just extremely valuable. Oh yeah, since getting over 10 k views is awesome, this chapter's going to be long and dramatic. **

Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave a low growl, the last person he wanted to see that day was the guy who took his ex away from him, "What the hell do you want?"

"Very rude aren't you?" He gave a sly grin, "I can see why Kikyo did not want you anymore."

Inuyasha was very much tempted to just slam the door on the bastard. But he was a bit curious as to what he wanted.

"Kikyo has failed me. Obviously, she didn't persuade you to bring us the jewel enough. Thanks to you, I had to punish her."

Inuyasha bawled up his fists, "What did you do to Kikyo? Where is she?"

"Calm down," He said, "She's fine, for now. I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm not in the mood to make a deal with you," His demon side was about to go into attack mode.

"You should. If you don't bring me the jewel in…let's say one week's time, I promise to bring Kikyo's carcass to you." He laughed as if it were a hilarious joke.

"You bastard," He growled, ready to claw Naraku apart.

But Naraku left saying, "You'd better start hunting."

'Damn it all,' Inuyasha cursed, 'what the heck has he been doing to Kikyo? I have to find her. I can't just give him the jewel and let him win.'

Then he remembered Kagome. He ran back into the living room.

She was leaning back against the couch, still looking a bit pale. She turned her head when she saw him.

He looked angry, she thought as he walked in. Was there a fight? Is that why she heard yelling?

"Kagome," He said, "I have to take you home okay? I have some stuff I need to do."

Well this 'stuff' didn't seem to convince her. But she got up and they went to his car.

"I'm sorry," He said as he was driving, "I'll explain it all later."

She nodded.

He dropped her off at the stairway to her home. Giving her a kiss goodbye, he drove off.

She turned and went up the stairs.

What could have happened to make him so upset?

She opened the door and was greeting by her smiling mother, "Kagome, you're home early. Did Inuyasha leave already?"

She nodded.

"Oh that's a shame," She sighed, "he's such a sweetie."

Kagome nodded and started walking up to her room.

"Kagome dear, is something the matter? You seem a bit down."

She turned and faked a smile.

Her mother gave her a dubious look, "Alright, then."

As Kagome left Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Oh, I hope they haven't gotten into a fight, Inuyasha's made her so happy."

Kagome moped in her room for the rest of the day. She read, listened to music, wrote a poem and petted Buyo for a while.

Why was _she_ so upset anyway? Inuyasha didn't tell her to get lost He said he had something important to do and she trusted him. Why'd she always have to be so stupid and act so clingy?

Getting up from her bed, she went down the stairs to see what everyone else was up to.

Sota was playing video games as usual. Her grandfather was reading the paper and her mother was reading.

They all looked up when she entered, "Hey sis," Sota said, "Wanna play this with me?"

She shook her head and he shrugged and went back to his game.

"You alright," Her mother asked.

She nodded and sat on the couch with her mother, watching Sota play his game.

The phone rang, "I've got it," Her mother said getting up.

"Hello? Yes…yes, Kagome is my daughter…yes she is…yes…what? Are you serious? Is he alright?... Yes, it's just shocking... In the…oh yes we'll come right away. Yes, thank you," Kagome heard the click of the phone.

"Who was that mom?" Sota asked.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking a little frantic, "We have to go to the hospital. Inuyasha's been in a car accident."

Kagome shot up like a spring. A million things were rushing through her mind.

They both went to the car as fast as they could and drove as fast as traffic would allow.

Kagome was kicking her foot nervously. Why him? Why did it have to be him? What did he ever do to deserve this?

Painful memories of her own past were brought up, her father, the blood, the screaming, the fear, the hospital, the doctors, the new life after, the teasing kids, the loneliness.

Mrs. Higurashi knew and grabbed Kagome's trembling hand, "Don't worry, he'll be okay," It was the only thing she could tell her daughter. What else could she say?

About 100 screaming and crying girls were flooding the outside of the hospital. But none of them looked half as bad as Kagome did.

They pushed their way through the crowd and a nurse ushered them in (she was sent out to make sure that relatives and friends of Inuyasha only would enter) and they went to the desk.

"You're Inuyasha's girlfriend?" The plump secretary asked looking at them, "And you are her mother I presume?"

"Yes to both," Mrs. Higurashi said, "How is he?"

"He's still in the E.R. We are still looking at him. But sit, please. He should be out shortly."

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded and they took a seat.

There weren't many people in the waiting room, a young lady who was crying into a tissue looking frantic, an elderly couple who were whispering to each other and a few other mothers, fathers and children.

Kagome's hands wouldn't stop shaking. How did this happen? She kept asking herself.

An hour, maybe two went by but it felt like a million to Kagome, and finally a nurse came in and said, "Kagome, Akita, and Izayoi, Inuyasha's ready for visitors."

Kagome and the crying woman rose. Mrs. Higurashi stayed. Kagome looked at her, "Oh, I'll let you two be alone. I'll come in, in a bit."

They followed the nurse through hallways, passing people on stretchers and nurses and doctors running down the halls.

Kagome's mind was now in blank mode. She thought of nothing.

They finally stopped at a door, "One at a time please," The nurse said, "He shouldn't have too much excitement. And five minutes only. He needs sleep." Then she left saying she'd be back shortly.

The woman called Izayoi spoke, "So you're the girl my son's dating? I saw it on the news."

Kagome nodded sheepishly. So this was his mother…

Izayoi wiped her tears and sighed, "He never comes to see me anymore. I would have liked to meet you. You're prettier than Kikyo anyway. Well, you can go in first." She smiled.

Kagome smiled and nodded, walking in to the room.

Inuyasha was sleeping. Or it looked that way because his eyes were closed. One of them was swollen and black. He had bandages all over his arms. And patches of gauze were taped on his face. He was breathing hard and had tubes stuck in his arms that were hooked up to machines.

Kagome sat on the stool and looked at him for a minute, just taking it in.

His eyelids opened slowly when he heard someone sit, "Kagome!" He said trying to sit up but Kagome put a hand on his chest to make him stop.

He reached up and put a hand to her cheek and sighed, "What can I say? This must hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." The back of his hand brushed the scar on her throat.

She sat just staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. It's a long story. But basically, this guy named Naraku hit me with his car just so I wouldn't get this girl that he'd been abusing. I was dumb. I should have told you before I sent you home. I was just worried you'd get hurt," He stopped talking and looked away.

She was tracing one of the scars on his forehead, looking worried, "Don't worry," He said, "I'll heal up much fast than a regular human. This'll probably take a few days. Then I'll be outta here."

"Excuse me but Kagome, you're five minutes is up," The nurse poked her head in the door.

"Come visit me tomorrow," He said, she nodded.

Izayoi entered the room just as Kagome left.

Inuyasha looked away from her, like he'd just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Hello mother," He said.

She broke down, "Oh I was so worried about you! We haven't talked in ages and I was so fearful that you had died and I'd never see my little boy again! After losing your father all I have is you and if anything were to happen to you I'd die surly!"

"Mother," Inuyasha patted her hand, "It's alright. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine!" Izayoi cried harder.

Inuyasha's ears laid back at the sound of her sobs, "Mother, don't cry. I'm sorry. I was stupid."

She wiped her tears with a hanky that she kept in her coat pocket.

They didn't speak for a minute, "I met your Kagome," Izayoi said at last, "I like her. You should have seen her in the waiting room. She looked almost as bad as I did."

"I was going to have you two meet but I was caught up in other things," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I forget sometimes that you're not the cute little boy that you once were .You're a singer now. But you're still cute." She rubbed his ear gently.

"Mother!" Inuyasha swatted her away.

"Izayoi," The nurse called, "Your time is up now."

Izayoi got up to go, "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and one other thing, Kagome has my blessing."

"_Blessing_?" He repeated blushing.

**A/N: Now **_**that's**_** what I'm talking about! Good job Catherine *pats self on the back* you've actually written a long(ish) chapter. So what did you think? I'll go into more detail about Kikyo and Naraku next chapter. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

"Are you crazy?"

"I didn't exactly _plan_ for this to happen, you know."

"Your face could have gotten disfigured! Then where would we be, no girl would want you then."

"I don't care. Personally, I think it'd be better not having girls squeal every time I walked by," Inuyasha looked at his friend with an annoyed expression. He was sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed until Miroku came barging into his room, followed by a protesting nurse, demanding what had happened.

"Well, just be careful next time," Miroku said, "By the way, what did happen? No one knows."

Inuyasha sighed, "I was looking for Kikyo. Naraku had told me he'd kill her if I didn't give him this jewel thing. So I went looking for her. I found her scent and was on the trail but the bastard was following me and smashed me with his car."

"Wait, I thought you didn't like Kikyo anymore," Miroku asked.

"Well no, but I wasn't going to let her get killed, was I?"

"You said Naraku wanted a jewel? Tell me, was it the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yeah, I think so," Inuyasha said.

"Hm, I wonder if the legends are true then," Miroku thought aloud.

"What legends?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, there was an old legend that The Shikon Jewel was a powerful thing that gave creatures power. But of course, _that_ was a real legend. The one I'm talking about is that there was someone years ago who constructed a fake jewel. It's supposed to be extremely expensive and there are occasional people who have claimed to have seen it. But most thought they were making it up," He explained.

"So Naraku blackmailed and tried to kill me all because of a _legend?_" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows," Miroku said, "But hopefully, you two won't encounter for a while."

"Are you kidding? I still have to find Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

Miroku groaned, "Just report it to the police. Naraku can't possibly hit them with a car, can he?"

"No way, I'm gonna do it," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Miroku sighed, "Well, what about Kagome? Did she come by?"

"Yeah, she looked awful. She wouldn't stop shaking," He said.

"You'd better be more careful with her," Miroku said, "She looks like a girl with a troubling past."

"Alright," The nurse popped her head in, "You two have talked long enough. Inuyasha needs sleep."

Kagome peeked inside the door to Inuyasha's room.

She walked quietly up to his bed and sat down on the stool. His eyes were closed but they opened immediately when he heard her enter, "Hey," He smiled.

Kagome smiled back and took the flowers that she was cradling in her arms out and onto the little table next to his bed.

"You didn't have to bring me flowers," He protested, feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason.

She reached out and put her hand in his. They sat there for a minute just looking at each other.

He looked much better, she noted. His black eye was now just an ugly shade of yellow and most of his bandages were gone. And his breathing tube was gone as well.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. They were much clearer than yesterday. And he was thankful she wasn't shaking anymore.

"They said I might get out tomorrow if I keep healing this fast," he said.

Kagome pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently, thanking whoever was needed that he was alright.

They were interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Inuyasha dear," it was Izayoi, "you're looking so much better," then she noticed Kagome with her lips on his hand, "Oh, forgive me for intruding."

Inuyasha pulled his hand away, turning red. His mother was the only person in the world that could make him feel uncomfortable around other girls, especially Kagome, as he soon found out.

"No Mother," he said, "you're not intruding."

"Oh, good," she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking her sons hair.

"Mother," He wined. Kagome giggled hard.

Izayoi turned to her, "Well, how rude of me. Hello Kagome. It's nice to see you again."

Kagome nodded and smiled, still giggling a bit.

"You know, I do think you're so much prettier than on TV. I just cannot believe how rude the news is, making you seem like a bad person. You poor dear," Izayoi said.

"Yes Mother, we all know," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't pretend to hate me just because your girlfriend's in the room," she rubbed his ears and laughed.

Inuyasha turned a darker shade of red.

**A/N: Gah! I wrote this chapter earlier and thought I saved it but my stupid ancient computer didn't save it. It was so much better too. Ah well, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: It seems I have new readers/reviewers. Welcome my friends…Muhahaha. Ok I'm done now. I must say that this story is making my head spin. I wrote out the entire plot from the beginning and have mostly stuck to it up until the thing with Inuyasha and the car crash. See, I originally was going to have both Inuyasha and Kagome be in it and I have no idea what possessed me to write it differently. So I'm now trying to get back to my original plot one pointless fluffy chapter at a time which may take one or two chapters. This was suppose to end around chapter 20 but now it seems I may go until 30 and I don't really want to write a super long story either. 30 chapters are about my limit. This chapter's for Sell Chan and all of you other Kouga fans. **

Inuyasha was released from the hospital the next day but told to keep it easy, or as easy as possible. It felt good being out of that bed and back home. Even if he was there for only a few days it felt like a century to him.

Kagome didn't know he was released so he decided to go and visit her.

He drove even though the doctor told him not to while on his pain meds but when did he ever take orders anyway?

Pulling up to the front of the house he noticed another car parked. It would have been a pretty nice car if it wasn't so beaten up. The windshield was gone and there were dents and scratches all over the place.

Eyeing the car suspiciously, he went up to the door and knocked.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw who answered it.

"Hey Mutt."

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"What? I can't visit a friend?" Kouga asked innocently.

"She's not your friend you idiot! You've only seen her once!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Hearing the yelling, Kagome got up to see what was going on. When she saw Inuyasha a big smile grew on her face and she leaped into his arms.

Giving her a kiss, for Kouga's benefit, he laughed and put her down, "I got out of the hospital today so I wanted to visit you," he looked at Kouga with a scowl, "What's this scrawny wolf doin' here anyway?"

Kouga growled, "I already told you. I can visit Kagome if I want. She's not your property you know."

"Maybe not, but she's smart enough to stay away from a punk like you," Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm no punk. I would be a perfect guy for you Kagome, better than that mutt," Kouga put an arm around her shoulder.

Getting red in the face, she just looked down at the ground. This was the first time two guys were fighting over her after all.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha literally pulled him off. Then he grabbed Kagome possessively, "If you touch her again I swear I'll cut your limbs off and choke you with 'em!"

"Pretty violent aren't we?" He grinned cockily.

Growing tired of this, Kagome released herself from Inuyasha's grip and walked back to the living room.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Looks like she's getting tired of you," Kouga said.

"Shut up you stupid wolf."

"Kagome," Inuyasha walked into the living room.

She looked up at him innocently.

"What's that guy doin' here anyway?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't have let him in. Have you seen his car outside? It's got bullet holes in it and its all beat up, that guy's trouble."

Shrugging, she put her attention back on her book that she was thoroughly enjoying before either of the two boys had showed up. To be honest, she didn't really enjoy Kouga's presence either. He was too arrogant and not really her type of guy. But of course she wasn't going to show that to Inuyasha. Having him jealous of her was so sweet and it was sort of fun.

Feeling deflated a bit, Inuyasha sat down next to her. He stared at her for a long time. Kagome was starting to get irritated when he said quietly, "You like him don't you? What were you two doing here anyway?"

That crossed the line. Standing up, fists clenched tightly, she almost punched him hard before she realized that he was recovering from a car accident. Who did he think she was? How dare he accuse her? What was his problem anyway?

Getting a bit frightened he tried to say something, "You don't have to get mad you know. I just wanted to know."

Cooling off a bit, she stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

"Oh shit," he muttered.

**A/N: I hope you don't get mad that this sounds too much like the anime. Hehehe… this is what writer's block does to you. But next chapter will be completely from my brain. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

"Damn it you bitch!" Kikyo's face went crashing into the glass, "What's it going to take to get to him?"

Kikyo felt fresh blood oozing over the layer of dry blood. Pulling a sharp shard of the glass from her bottom lip, she inched away protectively from her attacker.

"Where're you going bitch?" Naraku asked, eyes burning. He grasped her by the shoulders and knocked her over once more.

Kikyo wasn't a wimp, she could take a cut or two but she had lost so much blood already. Naraku barely even feed her anymore. If Inuyasha or someone didn't hurry soon, she'd be a goner for sure.

"Now, you stay here like a good girl," Naraku joked, tying her back to the wall with the chain, "let's see if your 'hero's' coming after all."

Struggling and twisting, causing the chains to cut deep into her flesh, she let out a frustrated cry and sank back down in a hopeless position.

She heard the door lock from the upstairs. Finally, he was gone; time to prepare for when he came back.

This was all her fault, for trusting him, for leaving the only man she could ever love, for being selfish and thinking money was more than anything. This was the price she was paying.

A small stream of tears came down from her cheek and washed away some of the blood.

* * *

><p>"Kagome. Kagome. <em>Kagome! <em>Open up! I didn't mean to make you mad! Come on," Inuyasha wined from the outside of Kagome's door.

He'd been knocking for almost an hour. But she still wouldn't let him come in. Stupid mouth, why did he always have to say the wrong thing?

Mrs. Higurashi was at the bottom of the stair listening quietly. Their first fight, she thought, so romantic. Then she walked back into the kitchen remembering her own love experiences.

"Kagome, I'm not leaving until you open up," Inuyasha threatened.

Inside, Kagome sat on the bed mostly ignoring him. She just needed some time alone for the minute to calm down. But, since he wasn't understanding that, she decided to open the door and humor him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? It just I don't like that guy. He's no good-" Inuyasha started the second he entered but Kagome cut him off with a kiss.

When they released, Inuyasha asked, "So it's alright?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Okay," He smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"I don't like to be kept waiting. You've got one more day."

"You ba-" Click, line's dead.

Inuyasha slammed the phone back on the receiver and pounded the table in frustration. That Naraku! He'd searched everywhere. And now he was cutting the time even shorter. What the hell was he doing to Kikyo in the first place? When he got his hands on him…

Kagome walked into the kitchen, wondering what was going on. Inuyasha turned to her and faked a smile, "It's alright, just some crazy fans."

But she still looked dubious, "Really, it's alright."

She saw the look of anger and pain in his eyes. She wanted to make it better. But how could she? He wouldn't even tell her what was going on. He barely even told her anything about the car accident. Just that some guy hit him. She wanted to know and help him. Just because she was mute didn't mean she was stupid like so many others believed. But, Inuyasha didn't think she was stupid right? He loved her and he treated her like a real person, like an adult, the way she wanted to be treated. It was still frustrating though, that he wouldn't tell her anything.

Unable to find any other way to comfort him, she wrapped her tiny arms around his sturdy shoulders and lay her head against his chest.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent. She was so calming. It made him think clearer.

Naraku probably had taken Kikyo to a different location since he was on the trail before. But he probably did a good job this time covering up their scents. He decided…wait, this felt wrong. Here he was, wrapping his arms around Kagome thinking about Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, it seemed to be the only thing he thought about now. Did he really still love her, no, of course not. He'd never loved anyone like he loved Kagome. He would never leave her. Not after all that she'd been through. And he knew that she'd never leave him, especially for that good-for-nothing wolf boy.

Kagome sensed his body tensing and released. Inuyasha gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said, "I've just had a lot to think about. I should have told you everything from the start but I didn't want to hurt you. You must be upset."

* * *

><p>Kikyo let out a cough, spewing dark red blood. Maybe five hours had passed since Naraku had come. She shivered. He was bound to come soon. And she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't finish her off then.<p>

And sure enough, there he came, slithering down the stairs, "Bad news darling, your lover boy is coming. I may have to finish you off a bit early than expected."

She saw the baseball bat he swung above his head. She shrunk back down and squeezed her eyes shut. Not letting a single tear fall, not showing any weakness. She wasn't a weakling anyway.

The force of the swing came down, she heard it. Bracing herself for the afterlife she thought silently 'Bring it on.' But no bat came crashing down on her head. She wasn't splattered across the room in fleshy chunks. Opening her eyes, she gasped out of shock.

"You ain't touching her."

**A/N: I may not update for a while. So sit tight and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

Kikyo gasped, her eyes widening, "Inuyasha…"

"Heheh. So, you've decided to come. But you're a little too late." Naraku chuckled darkly.

Inuyasha growled, "You coward. How dare you do this to Kikyo!"

"Hmph, and I was beginning to thing you didn't care." Naraku said.

Picking up the bat that he'd ripped out of Naraku's hands, Inuyasha held it high above his head, readying a swing. He swung, hard and hit his target square in the jaw.

"Damn," Naraku bent over in pain and frustration, his hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo, "Don't worry. You won't be Naraku's prisoner any longer." He started pulling at the chain."

"Inuyasha," Was all that she could manage to say. She was growing weak. Then she looked past Inuyasha and her eyes widened, "L-look out!" She screamed as a knife came down at his back.

Inuyasha yelled in pain and ripped the knife out. It fell to the ground by Kikyo with a thump. Naraku laughed, "It'll take a lot more than a baseball bat to kill me."

Blood began to ooze down from his shoulder blade. It would heal quickly, of course, but it'd make him temporarily weaker which he didn't need right now.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo mouthed.

Naraku smiled to himself. How pathetic they were. One was practically dead and the other was all too easy to kill.

But he was always one to play with his prey before devouring.

"How weak you are. How stupid. If you hadn't given me the jewel earlier, then I wouldn't have had to hurt Kikyo. It's all your fault." He barely missed Inuyasha fist slamming in his direction.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said, "This injury is nothing. I could rip you open with both hands tied behind my back."

"Hm, try." Naraku teased.

He lunged forward, his claws unsheathed, ready to dig into his heart. But Naraku struck first, kicking Inuyasha in the stomach.

Inuyasha took a few steps back, clutching his stomach with his arm.

But he couldn't give up. He was no weakling. But more importantly, he needed to get Kikyo out of there and fast. Naraku was right, it was his fault.

The sound of footsteps surprised everyone. Inuyasha looked up at the figure hopping down the stairs.

And who was it but Kagome.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? I told you to wait until I came out!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Inuyasha, you idiot. Bringing her here was foolish. I'll kill her as well." Naraku said.

"She was practically dragging me by the leg. I had no choice. But I don't need to explain to you," Inuyasha yelled, "And, you're not touching her!"

Kagome surveyed the area. She saw Kikyo in the corner, a pool of blood behind her and her instinct to help kicked in. Good thing she brought her first-aid kit, she knew she'd need it. But it probably wouldn't be enough.

She ran around to Kikyo but before she could reach her she felt a strong arm grabbing her and knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air and realized that his hands were around her throat, chocking her.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, running forward, his claws digging into Naraku's arms.

Naraku released but the moment he did he pulled a knife out of his pocket, holding it up to her throat and puncturing it.

Kagome wiggled, causing the knife to go in deeper. Blood began pouring down her neck and into her chest. Painful memories were being brought up and she closed her eyes, trying to forget it.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku laughed.

Kikyo watched with disgust. Naraku was a dirty man and just pure evil. If she hadn't been so stupid to have fallen for him, no one would be in this situation. And this Kagome girl wouldn't be hurt.

She saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes as the knife went into her throat. There was no pain when he saw her chained up to the wall for the first time. He'd really gotten over her, hadn't he?

She knew now that she had to end this entire situation.

It was getting harder for Kagome to breathe. She began to cough up blood. She felt helpless. What could Inuyasha do? If he came forward Naraku would surely kill her. So of course he wouldn't.

Tears of guilt came out of her eyes, for ever coming down the stairs, for ever getting involved in this, for ever meeting Inuyasha. She was only in the way.

"Heh, the pain is getting to her Inuyasha. Poor little thing," Naraku said when he saw the tears, "Maybe I should be merciful and end her life now."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, starting forward but knowing that Kagome would only be hurt more so he stopped.

Naraku started laughing. Then, he froze. His eyes widened. He started coughing. He was coughing blood! Releasing the knife from Kagome's neck, he fell over, just barely toppling Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed onto her and held her like she was his life. A knife was buried into his back, probably over his heart.

Kikyo was panting harder and bending over, the chain digging into her stomach.

"Sorry," she breathed and fell onto the floor.

Kagome soon followed in her footsteps.

* * *

><p>When Kagome opened her eyes she was in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes squinted at the unfamiliar surroundings. She finally concluded that they were in the hospital.<p>

She put a hand to her neck. It was wrapped in a heavy layer of bandages and she had a breathing tube. She started panicking because the last thing she remembered was Kikyo passing out…or dying.

Inuyasha kissed her. He was sitting on the side of the bed, "It's alright. You're safe now."

That's not what she was looking for. She looked up at him, her wide eyes trying to tell him.

"I'm fine too," But still, her eyes pierced for an explanation, he sighed, "I don't know about Kikyo yet. But she wasn't breathing when I finally got you two here. It's been at least two days since then. You hadn't woken up and I was afraid you were going to…leave me."

She saw a look of terror in his eyes. How horrible it must have been for him. She kissed him intensely.

When they broke he breathed, "Your family left about an hour ago. I'll call to say you're awake. They'll be thrilled. "

She nodded and rested her head in his chest. He stroked her bangs and was humming.

Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love. Did he care about her at all? Her wounds were more serious than Kagome's obviously.

A pang of fear grew in her. It was a selfish one. What if he left her for Kikyo now? She wasn't the witch that Inuyasha had told her she was when he explained this entire situation. Would they get back together?

She shut her eyes and listened to Inuyasha's humming, ignoring the voices in her head.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Kikyo said, "For hurting you. I shouldn't have trusted Naraku. I regret it with all of my heart. I'm also sorry about Kagome. It's my fault that she was hurt."<p>

"No, it's mine," Inuyasha said, "It's my fault you were hurt too. I waited too long. I didn't trust you and I thought you both were lying about the jewel."

"The jewel's not real," Kikyo said, "Well, it was a first. But someone destroyed it a long time ago. Actually, it was my great-grandfather. He said it only helped human greed instead of poverty. I told Naraku but he wouldn't listen."

"That idiotic bastard!" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo sat up from her bed. She moaned in pain. Inuyasha stopped her.

She put her hand in his, "How's Kagome?"

"Fine, she woke up this morning." He answered.

"You really care for her." She stated.

"Yeah, I do," He admitted.

"So…I guess…we're over…for good." She breathed.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, "But, I'll never leave her. I promised. And I've been thinking this for a while. But, maybe we only loved each other because the press and everyone else said we were meant to be. We were so much younger. You were my first real girlfriend."

Kikyo nodded, "I think you're right." She looked away, "But I want you to know that I'll always care for you." She kissed his cheek.

"Me too," Inuyasha said.

* * *

><p>"I'm so relieved!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, and hugged her daughter tightly, "If anything happened to you I wouldn't know what to do! Thank goodness you have Inuyasha! He brought you here in the knick of time!"<p>

Kagome looked at her mother guiltily. She always caused her to worry so much about her. She made a vow that moment that she'd never leave the house without permission or do anything unsafe.

"The press tried to get in here earlier. It took forever, and a million doctors and nurses to shoo them away," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The door opened and Inuyasha came into the room.

"Kikyo's alright. I just spoke to her. And...I'm sorry everyone," He said rather embarrassed, "It's my fault completely that Kagome was hurt. I understand if you hate me."

"Oh, I could never hate you! You're such a dear! I wouldn't trust anyone with Kagome except you!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged Inuyasha. He turned a deep shade of red.

Kagome giggled.

The nurse came into the room, "Excuse me, but I believe Kagome's had enough visitors for today."

**A/N: I updated quicker than I thought I would! Sorry ^^' Anywho, I'm really bad at writing action so sorry if you thought it was stupid. I wrote out this chapter but I hated it so I deleted it. This one's much longer. One last thing, I didn't think we were this far already but we're almost at the end. Probably a few more chapters and an epilogue and then it's over. And I'll be sad because I love all of the nice reviews and all of the alerts I've been getting. So that's it. Review and read the next chapter cause it'll be good.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

Kagome shifted against him, causing the uneasy feeling the he'd thought had vanished long ago, re-appear. Her left hip was hitting the ring in his pocket, which had felt like a hundred pounds before, and made him all the more nervous.

Half-asleep, it seemed Kagome didn't notice, or maybe she couldn't feel the tiny gold ring that was covered by the fabric of his pocket.

It wasn't really a tiny ring though, he wanted something simple but he went overboard a little, okay, he went overboard a ton. But it was Kagome and she was worth it.

He didn't know why the thought of proposing made his stomach drop. Maybe it was the fact that Kagome could easily turn him down as much as she could say yes. Or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't the romantic, get on one knee, spill your heart out type. Kagome had softened him up a bunch, but she hadn't softened him up in _that_ area yet.

It was probably the day he first saw her in the hospital, unconscious, injured, that he made the decision of proposing to her. The idea had floated into his mind before, but he didn't really think about it much. He wasn't one to think real far into the future, just having her as his girlfriend seemed like a lot then. But he felt ready and if it wasn't for that and his mother continuously pressuring him, he might have never had the guts to even buy the ring.

He sighed. It was silly to worry so much.

Kagome opened her eyes. He felt her long eyelashes tickle his arm. She sat up, eyes wide and looked around seeming to have forgotten where she was. Then she saw Inuyasha and the memory returned to her. She smiled brightly and kissed him.

"Have a nice nap," He asked, laughing nervously but trying to hide it with humor.

She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. He was so warm and smelled good. Whatever cologne he was using, he shouldn't stop using it.

Inuyasha thought while looking at her. He wanted to moment to be perfect, not cheesy but romantic. He wanted them to be somewhere…more desirable for a marriage proposal. Certainly his living room couch was not the setting or the atmosphere he wanted.

He signed, maybe tonight wasn't the night. Maybe he should come up with more of a plan first.

Kagome looked at him curiously. Something was up. She knew him and something was definitely up.

"It's getting late," he said to her, "I think I'll take you home okay? Your mother will probably be worried soon."

Kagome nodded and got up to go get her coat. Despite Mrs. Higurashi saying that she trusted Inuyasha with her daughter, she still was a bit unsure about letting Kagome leave their home for long periods of time. Even after at least two months since the incident with Naraku.

For some reason, Kagome thought things would change after all of that. Like, something life changing. But no, nothing. Of course, the press did hoard in on her whenever she was out in public like they did when they first had met. And of course Inuyasha was a tad more protective of her for a few weeks. But nothing still. She huffed, zipped up the coat and put on her gloves.

He led her to his car and he got into the drivers seat. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked miffed and deep in thought. Was she angry at him? He cursed the female sex and their moodiness and put his eyes back on the road.

The days sure had gotten colder. The sun had set too early for Inuyasha's liking and he could see his breath as he walked up the stairs to Kagome's home, holding her by the waist tightly so she wouldn't slip on the icy steps.

Kagome's face was pink by the cold air. She hated winter out of all of the seasons. Well not hated, she didn't have the heart to hate, but disliked extremely. She didn't like to be cold and the only thoughts she was able to register were 'it's freezing' when she was outside. Which it exactly what she was thinking then.

As they reached the top Inuyasha saw the icicles that had formed on one of the trees. They had a natural beauty to them as the lights from inside the house and the city lamps glittered and bounced off of them. The white blanket that lay on the ground seemed to be luminescent.

The ring in his pocket seemed to gain another hundred pounds.

Kagome was about to open the door when Inuyasha pulled her aside with strong arms. He pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome I love you and I want you to marry me," He blurted, almost randomly. His face was a deep shade of red that was morphing into a light purple. His breathing was fast and it almost seemed like he was hyperventilating.

It seemed as if she were frozen except for her eyes, which had almost doubled in size if that were possible.

He waited in anticipation, for an answer. His grip on her hand had tightened as he waited for the shake of her head and the slap to the cheek because, obviously, she wasn't going to say yes.

But instead of a slap, he was pleasantly greeted by a kiss to his lips. Her tongue easily slid into his cheek and her head tilted to the side.

A good five minutes passed before either of them released. As if she wasn't clear enough, she nodded like a bobble head.

He smiled and then started laughing as if he'd gone loopy. He wanted to sing out and he probably would have if he didn't remember something.

"I also got you this." He pulled the glove off her hand and took the ring out of his pocket. It slid on her with ease, as if it were made for her finger, which it was.

It was an expensive looking ring. It looked like it had cost a lot of money. A nice fat diamond sat in the center. The band was made of pure gold.

She looked at it on her finger for a minute. It looked right, like it belonged there, a symbol of engagement, more importantly, a symbol of engagement to Inuyasha.

She jumped up into Inuyasha's arms and he spun her around in pure glee, kissing her ferociously.

When the spinning was over, she rested her head on his shoulder. He buried his nose into her hair.

"I love you Kagome," He whispered.

Her opinion to winter had changed drastically in that one moment.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha didn't mention anything to Mrs. Higurashi about proposing to Kagome. But he accepted when she invited him to dinner. Kagome wasn't sure if he had a plan or not, but she kept the hand with her ring finger under the table, running her fingers over the diamond.<p>

Mrs. Higurashi was no fool. She was young and in love one. She knew something had happened between the two. She just bit her tongue and waited patiently.

Inuyasha had no plan about announcing their engagement. He was hoping that Kagome would show the ring to her mother. Maybe she was afraid of what she'd say. Maybe he should be afraid as well.

"Um," He piped up after Mrs. Higurashi had taken his plate, "I think we need to talk."

She fought the urge to smile. It definitely was something important then. She shooed out Kagome's grand father and Souta and sat down across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Um…there isn't a really easy way to say this but…I asked Kagome…to…marry me. And she said yes." He pulled Kagome's hand out from under the table, showing the ring on her finger.

His ears went back immediately as he heard Mrs. Higurashi shriek. The next minute, he was being swallowed up in a hug.

"Oh I knew this was going to happen soon! You are too sweet!" She yelled in delight.

"So, you're okay with it then?" He asked.

"Of course! I knew you two were to marry the second I saw you together! You're the perfect couple."

It was Kagome's turn to turn bright red at her mother's words. She was happy of course, but it was rather embarrassing for your mother to be practically groping your future husband.

When Inuyasha finally managed to pry himself off her, she made a big fuss about Kagome's ring and wedding plans.

As Inuyasha drove home later that night he shuddered to think what his own mother would do to Kagome when they broke the news to her.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Incase you couldn't tell, last chapter was dedicated to my strong hatred towards winter. I live up north in the states (practically on the border to Canada) and it's ALWAYS cold here! But we did just set our clocks back and it felt nice getting an extra hour of sleep this morning. Anyway, I'm delighted you all loved the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha wasn't sure if his mother was laughing or crying. But it seemed bad in either case. She was also squeezing the life out of him in one of her tight emotional hugs that she was famous for.

"I just can believe it!" She gasped, "You actually proposed to her!"

About ten minutes later, she released him and wiped her eyes, "It's just…so sweet! My little boy…"

Kagome was trying to keep it together from behind Inuyasha. Her insides were vibrating from laughter. It was just all too cute, Inuyasha and his mother.

Before she knew it, Izayoi was wrapping her arms tightly around Kagome, "I know you'll take good care of my little baby!" Inuyasha groaned, "You are just the nicest girl I've ever met!"

Kagome smiled politely and happily. She was glad that Izayoi was so happy about this but no one could be as happy as Kagome.

"Okay," Izayoi finally let go of the girl, "Let's be serious now. Do you have a date for the wedding yet?"

"No, we haven't even talked about any of that yet. We just got engaged last night." A funny feeling went through Inuyasha as he said the word 'engaged.'

"Well, you two should start planning! Half the fun of getting married is planning it! I would know, I've been married before." Izayoi said in a matter-of-factly tone, "I think the perfect time for a wedding is early spring! It's just so romantic!"

Inuyasha could not help but roll his eyes. With all of the excitement she was causing, you'd think she was the one getting married, "Well, I figured that we'd just do whatever Kagome wants."

"Well, Kagome looks like a spring-type girl. But I guess you're right. So Kagome," Izayoi turned to her future daughter-in-law, "How does a spring wedding sound?"

Kagome shrugged. She did like spring and all but she hadn't really thought about it.

"Well I guess we can work out the date later. What about a dress?" Izayoi asked.

"Mother!" Inuyasha interrupted, "We're not getting married tomorrow! This stuff can wait!"

"I'm only helping dear!" Izayoi threw her hands up.

As Inuyasha drove Kagome home he sighed, "I'm sorry about my mother. She can be a bit of a nuisance."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She personally liked Izayoi. She acted like a teen girl and was caring.

Inuyasha dropped her off at the front door and gave her a loving kiss, "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll come over this afternoon okay?"

Kagome nodded and waved and watched as he drove off.

She sighed and looked at her ring finger. Things were definitely going to change over the course of these next few months.

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Inuyasha. Nice to see you again." The woman smiled at him.<p>

Inuyasha was sure he'd seen this chick before. But he honestly couldn't say how many interviews he'd done in the past year. Ever since Kagome fell into his life, he'd barely kept track of anything.

"So, let's get this interview started, 'kay?" She crossed her legs under the kitchen table and took out an ink pen, "How are things going with Kagome?"

Of course, Inuyasha thought, it just _had_ to start out with him and Kagome, "Fine," He answered, not looking at her. The less they knew about the engagement the better.

"Has she recovered?" The woman asked.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"You still have not said a word about what happened to her; or Kikyo for that matter."

"Not everything that happens in my life needs to be published in snobby teen gossip magazines." Inuyasha smiled to himself at the expression the woman had on her face. Clearly, she had not been expecting that.

She decided to drop the subject, "So, what exactly happened with Kikyo? We all know you went in to speak with her when she was in the hospital. But no one knows what you two said." She chose her words carefully this time.

"Stuff." Inuyasha answered.

The woman 'Humphed' and tried again, "But does this mean you still have feelings for her?"

"It doesn't really matter does it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'd be surprised," The woman answered exasperated, "at what the public thinks 'matters.'"

"Whatever," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, back to Kagome. Here's a question everyone has wanted to know since day one; how does her being mute affect your relationship? Do you ever get frustrated or angry at her?"

Inuyasha frowned. He felt offended for some reason and he felt obliged to answer that question, "It doesn't affect it at all. I _like_ Kagome the way she is. She is better than any stuck up, teen girl, wannabe I've ever met. And you'd better put that in this interview. You people are such losers. "

The woman seemed taken aback. Probably, no one she's ever interviewed had yelled at her before. She stood up quickly, "W-well, I th-think we're done here. Have a nice day, Inuyasha."

For the first time ever, Inuyasha couldn't wait for the magazine to be published.

* * *

><p>There were just some people in life that made you feel uncomfortable no matter where you were. To Kagome, Kouga was one of those people.<p>

"Hey Kagome," He grinned as she answered the door, "Long time, no see."

She smiled and waved politely at him.

"So, I was thinking we could, hang out or something. If that's okay." Kouga said, "The mutt's not here is he?"

She shook her head. But he was bound to come any minute.

Casually, Kouga wrapped an arm around her, "How have things been with you two? He been behaving himself?"

For some reason, Kagome started blushing at that comment. She started twisting the ring on her finger nervously.

Kouga whistled, "Fancy ring. The mutt give it to you?"

She nodded.

"Well hello there." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway.

"Hey mutt!" Kouga said, "I was just keeping her company."

"Shut up." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pulled her by the wrist into his arms.

"Hm, still rude I see." Kouga smiled, "So, whatcha two been up to?"

"Getting engaged," Inuyasha smiled as Kouga's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Engaged?" Kouga repeated, looking at Kagome, "Seriously? So that's what the ring's all about."

"Yep." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She loved Inuyasha but honestly, he could be so immature sometimes.

"Well, I'm shocked. I didn't think he was really your type Kagome." He said.

Kagome shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, I thought he'd never leave," Inuyasha sighed an hour later as the watched Kouga drive off.<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes again. Immature _and_ jealous.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, "You're not mad at me are you?"

She shook her head and pulled him into a kiss.

He smiled after, "I love you so much."

**A/N: I have so much of a life. I'm beginning to think I update _too_ quickly. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

When Kagome awoke it was mid-afternoon. She yawned and stretched her arms up to the ceiling. The sheets were wrapped comfortably around her and she had no intentions of leaving unless someone dragged her out. Leaning back on her pillow, she closed her eyes until she felt a strong arm wrap around her.

She smiled and turned to her bed-mate. Stroking his bangs back with her fingertips, she watched as he slept so peacefully. She watched as he breathed in and out slowly and wondered if he were dreaming. If so, then what about? She blushed as he whispered in a soft voice, "Kagome…"

She kissed his nose and slowly, his eyes opened. His amber eyes peered into her. And he grinned, "Hello my wife," He whispered and kissed her back but on the lips this time.

Kagome felt him snuggle into her chest, breathing puffs of breath on her bare skin. It tickled.

Inuyasha rested his cheek on the crook of her neck, "You sleep well?"

She nodded, "Yeah, me too," He answered, smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his back, heat emanating from his bare skin. How did he manage to always be so warm?

She thought back to the day before. Without a doubt it was the best day of her existence, including the night that followed. Married, she was now a married woman. It felt odd to think that. Married, married, married, we're married, she kept saying over and over again in her mind.

It had been a perfect wedding. There was nothing she would do over again, she thought as she replayed the day's events in her mind.

There had been a lot of crying though. Both of the mothers wailed and hugged each other as Inuyasha and Kagome shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Kagome was sure that others cried as well.

Despite Inuyasha's attempts to hide the wedding from the press, they of course found out about it. It took a lot of arguing, money, more arguing and more money to stop them from filming the wedding on live T.V. for the entire country to view. Inuyasha had laughed about all of the wannabe fan-girls out there. They had heard one girl had actually cut her throat to try to get her vocal cords out. Talk about obsessive…and crazy.

The guest list was the hardest thing to plan. Inuyasha wanted it only to be family and the closet friends. But Kagome wanted tons of people to come. They negotiated though and Kagome even managed to let Kouga come despite Inuyasha's scowls. There weren't really any bitter feelings between the two men now though, Kouga had hooked up with a girl named Ayame and Kagome was happy to let her come to the wedding as well.

Kagome wore Izayoi's wedding kimono. It had fit like a glove and not to mention, was beautiful. Inuyasha wore the traditional wedding garb that men wore.

The ceremony lasted all day. It was full of dancing and laughter and perverted comments, mostly by Miroku. As the bride and groom headed out Miroku called out, "Have fun you two crazy kids!" And Inuyasha almost punched him so hard his grandchildren would feel it.

As for that night…well let's just say they both had fun, a lot of fun.

Kagome blushed, not really knowing why, they were married after all. It wasn't illegal to have sex with your own husband.

Focusing back on reality, she felt Inuyasha kissing her neck slowly. He looked up at her and smiled, "I love you," He went back to his kissing, "So much," He said in between kisses.

Kagome wanted to be like that forever. Just them together in that bed forever.

However, when a person is in bed for too long they start to go a bit crazy. So, they both grudgingly got up and threw on some clothes.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed once she was finished and stared off at the paining she'd drawn of him. It looked nothing like him, she thought his eyes weren't bright enough and the shape of his face was way off. But the fact that he loved it made her so happy.

She wrapped her arms around her knees. A little over a year, they'd known each other, she, a friendless, clueless, mute girl who was lost at the park, and him, a bored, famous, extremely attractive singer. It still brought butterflies to her stomach when she thought of that day.

How much it burned her inside that she couldn't say 'I love you' back to him. How much it pained her that he'd never know truly, how much she needed him, but what a depressing thing to think the day after her wedding day.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled so brightly, it made the sun look weak. He laughed at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well my bride," He said, "What would you like to do today?"

She shrugged. It didn't matter to her if they just sat on the edge of the bed together, just as long as they were together. Then her stomach grumbled and she turned red.

"Well, how about we get some food in you?" He teased, poking her stomach. She giggled.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down to the kitchen where he made ramen, the only thing he knew how to make, for the both of them.

As they ate, Inuyasha spoke, but with a more serious tone, "I was thinking," He started, "about moving. I mean, you don't want to share a house with Miroku right?" She laughed, "Maybe someplace less…noisy." He continued, "Like in the country or something. Someplace we can go out without a mob of girls chasing us. I don't know, whatever you'd like, that's what we'll do."

Again, it didn't matter to her as long as they were together.

When she didn't respond, Inuyasha put his hand into his wife's, "You know Kagome, I'm so happy that you agreed to marry me."

She smiled and reached over to kiss him on the cheek but he caught her on the lips. Would kissing Inuyasha ever get old? She wondered. She hoped not. It was so…exhilarating, the way he could one moment kiss her sweetly and then the next have her gasping for air, wanting more.

* * *

><p>That night, as they got into bed, Inuyasha sat there for a while on the edge of the bed, looking lost in thought.<p>

Curious, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, asking for an explanation. He smiled at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

She kissed him, knowing he couldn't resist.

He sighed, "Why do people always have to be so mean to you? You're the most sweetest girl in this entire world and people should consider it an honor to know you."

He was thinking about the rude comment one of his relatives had said about her after the wedding. It was one thing to have called her an "ignorant mute that needed to be babied who would do Inuyasha not good." But it was another thing to say it to her face.

She sighed. She'd forgotten all about it. It was just a thing that didn't matter to her anymore. But it probably really hurt Inuyasha. Actually, he'd thrown a chair at her so it must have hurt him.

"Why do people think being mute is a bad thing?" He asked, "I think you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need a voice to make me love you."

She kissed him again. He could be so sweet when he wanted to.

And then what he said sunk in. He was right. She didn't need a voice to make him love her. He loved her without it. She didn't need a voice to show how much she cared for him. She _showed_ him.

"Well, it's late," He smiled, "Ready for bed?"

As he undid the back of her nightgown, Kagome smiled at his words and knew that he was truly the sweetest man that had ever lived.

**A/N: Was that not the cheesiest ending to a chapter ever? Blegh. I have no idea what they do for weddings in Japan so please don't kill me if I got stuff wrong. The next chapter it the epilogue and then…it's…OVER! I know, I'm sad too. :'( And now, I'm going to answer the most famous question I've gotten (and the most frequent) since chapter one: No, Kagome's NOT getting her voice back. Incase you haven't figured it out already. I actually was thinking of Kagome getting some sort of thing where Inuyasha gave his vocal cords to Kagome through some sort of transplant. But then I researched it and found out that vocal cord transplant was extremely rare and sort of…impossible. So yeah, there you go. I hope you all read my last (*sniff*) chapter/epilogue thingy. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Three years later**

Autumn was in the air. The leaves were beginning to depart the trees making them look bare. You couldn't walk outside without a crunch under your feet. The nights were getting longer and the air was getting colder.

Inside homes, it was warm and fuzzy, especially Inuyasha and Kagome's. Kagome liked to have fire in the fire place a lot. She liked how it smelled and how it looked. What was the use of a fireplace if no one used them anymore? She asked herself. She liked the cozy feeling.

Inuyasha just liked making her happy. He spoiled her and she wasn't one to complain.

They'd done with Inuyasha's plan and moved to the country. Their house was one of few on the road and the largest. It was perfect, he had said, just the two of them, no more distractions. Of course, their family came up now and them for a visit.

Ever since the marriage, Inuyasha had become less and less popular in the singing career. Maybe it was that he was married now that made young girls turn away or some other unknown reason, whatever it was, he was thankful. He had enough money to throw away at the moment. But he preferred to spend it on Kagome.

They were happy together. Of course, everyone fights and they were no exception, but it always worked out in the end.

There had been plenty of shocks in their marriage. But nothing could have shocked Inuyasha more than what Kagome told him on a certain autumn afternoon.

* * *

><p>He was dozing on and off on the couch, half listening to some television show that was on. He jumped when he felt Kagome's cold arms wrap around him from behind the couch.<p>

When he came to his senses, he looked up at the beautiful woman and smiled, "Hey. You're freezing you know. Come sit with me."

But instead of sitting, she dropped something in his lap.

At first he was confused. It looked like a stick with two pink lines on it. Then, his mind registered just what those lines meant.

He sat in disbelief for a few minutes. Kagome was afraid he was going to faint. He looked up at her finally, his eyes huge and his face flushed from all color, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, a bit unsure if he was happy or not. She would be crushed if he were mad.

"A…a…a baby?" He stuttered.

She nodded again.

His mind was at a million points at once. Finally, he was able to piece it all together, "We're going to be parents!" He said, now smiling.

Kagome smiled and he pulled her from behind the couch into his lap. He kissed her again and again.

He put a hand to her stomach, already a little budge was forming. She must have been pregnant for a while.

She smiled happily. Perfect. Everything was entirely perfect now.

He kissed her forehead, "Are you happy about this?"

She nodded, "Good," He said, "Me too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder than she'd ever kissed him before.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha frowned, "It might be a little…hard though at first."

Right, Kagome thought. It would be hard to not be able to speak and be pregnant. There would be a lot of things that she'd need and when it was time how would she say that? And when the child was born, it'd be hard too. She'd never be able to sing a lullaby to it or read it a story or…a million things she couldn't do without a voice.

"But I think it'll be okay," Inuyasha continued, "It'll love you." He kissed her, "Just like I do."

She smiled. It was funny how little he needed to say to get Kagome to answer the questions in her mind. She didn't need to speak to raise a child. And she had Inuyasha to sing to it and read to it. She could still play and laugh and enjoy being with the child. Besides, if she could get Inuyasha to love her without speech, she should be able to raise a child.

She leaned into his arms and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

**End**

**A/N: :'( I'm so sad now. Half of me is like 'yes! You're finally done now! You can go onto bigger and better stories!' And the other half of me is like 'No! How could you?' So, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who've reviewed and especially those who've reviewed since chapter one. You know what'd be awesome? If I got 200 reviews on this chapter. That'd make me feel good about ending it. So, there will be no sequel. I'm sorry. I just don't feel that a sequel is right for this story. I think you should just use your imagination and all that jazz if you want. So, thanks again to all of my readers. And thanks again for all of the sweet reviews and all of the alerts/favorites I've gotten. You people rock! **

**Well, peace. **


End file.
